


О пакетах и качелях

by Danya_K



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-31 05:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danya_K/pseuds/Danya_K
Summary: Жалко, что, начиная встречаться, остаёшься не только с той, кого любишь, но и с самой собой, и чему-то внутри мало для счастья просто быть с любимой.





	О пакетах и качелях

**Author's Note:**

> Цвет Морской, спасибо за твоё умение чутко чувствовать текст, которое очень помогло мне подправить моменты, выбившиеся из общей канвы.
> 
> Саундтреки:  
Аффинаж — Твой Главный Враг  
Nothing More — I'll Be Ok  
J:МОРС — Волки  
Christina Stürmer — Die Welt  
Слава КПСС — Опять надо жить  
Revolverheld — Das Herz schlägt bis zum Hals  
Дайте танк (!) — Друг  
Sick Puppies — You're going down  
Polsha — Фобия
> 
> Чудесная иллюстрация от Хатифнатт:  
https://sun9-71.userapi.com/c850336/v850336860/1e03c8/UtFWwYe80Qw.jpg

Эскалатор едет медленно. Вика перешагивает через ступени, ещё можно зайти вон в тот магаз и в книжный заглянуть, с Алиной как-то там были, она книги по дизайну смотрела. День рождения у неё скоро, Вика подарит, если вспомнит, что именно ей понравилось. Ступени перед ней собираются в полотно, будто подталкивают на плитку. Вика уже в магазине — знакомом, что-то тут покупала уже, — джинсы, наверное, надо ещё. Она проносится мимо вешалок, цветастых тканей, голубой джинсы, блестяшек, меха, обуви, людей, лиц, разговоров, сумочек, смеха, вспышки телефона, мелькающей в зеркале, там девчонка с каре фоткается в леопардовой шубе, серьёзно, что ли, или это прикол такой? Вика щупает ткани, смотрит размеры — кажется, ей подходит двадцать восьмой, — берёт четыре пары джинсов, хорошо, в примерочной очереди нет. Звякают кольца шторы. Сейчас померит, если подойдёт что-то, купит, потом в книжный, да, та книжка по дизайну была такой небольшой и белой, а потом ещё надо позвонить Кате, давно не созванивались, и написать Димке, и Яне рассказать, что она сегодня опять смотрела смартфоны и всё ещё думает, что флагманы по цене жесть. На кассе Вика повторяет про себя пинкод карты.  
Сбегая по эскалатору, Вика представляет, как подарит книгу Алине — дороговато оказалось, но ладно уж, — думает, что уже в вагоне напишет Димке и Яне, а потом, приехав, наберёт Кате, с ней поболтать можно, пока пешком идёт к дому, к чёрту автобус, по дороге ещё за жратвой зайдёт, в холодильнике пустота. Сметана, хлеб, сосиски... Вика шагает мимо прибывающего состава, курток, лиц, шапок, сумок, громкого разговора двух мужчин.  
А завтра с утра на работу, но и в универ точно надо, начать проект бы, по моделированию задали, или сегодня даже можно сесть.  
Но первым делом Вика жарит сосиски с яйцами, отвлекаясь на смартфон.  
«Да ебала я это все, — пишет Яна, — чтоб я еще раз пошла работать в коллцентр».  
«Будешь увольняться?» — уточняет Вика, помешивая крошево сосисок и белка.  
«На след неделе не могу больше попробую что нить по специальности найти».  
«И правильно».  
Вика вытряхивает содержимое сковороды на тарелку. Пока ест, думает, что нужно купить паприку, а ещё точно заняться проектом. Наливает себе растворимого кофе — подумаешь, полдесятого — и устраивается перед компьютером в своей комнате — есть ещё одна, как бы гостиная, но там она бывает реже, разве что когда вспоминает про уборку и «плэйстейшн». Пусть и отвлекается на бутерброды, на мытьё посуды, на зеркало — ужас, а не брови, самое время выщипать, — на переполненное мусорное ведро — точно, вынести надо, — но возвращается к компьютеру, и понятно, как проект делать, она ведь разбирается в теме, и можно в свой конспект посмотреть, свериться.  
Вставать с утра рано, но, устроившись в кровати, Вика смотрит на экран смартфона.  
«Ну так че встретимся на выходных?» — пришло от Яны два часа назад. Та всё ещё в Сети, тоже вечная полуночница.  
«В воскресенье норм?» — уточняет Вика.  
Яна соглашается.  
Будильник прозвонит через три часа сорок шесть минут. Вика закрывает глаза, представляет, как поедет в метро в воскресенье — ещё три дня до него, эх, — как выйдет из вагона, найдёт Яну среди людей в центре зала, где всегда договариваются. И Яна будет такой, как на фотографиях: узкие, будто растянутые губы, вздёрнутый нос, зеленоватые глаза, стрелки, чёрно-тушевые ресницы и желтоватые, а у корней тёмные — она красилась несколько недель назад — волосы, некогда короткие, но за время их знакомства отросшие уже почти до плеч. Она, должно быть, будет в серой куртке — Вика видела её не раз на сэлфи, которые Яна присылала, изнывая по пути на работу или в институт, — и с синим шарфом, замотанным вокруг шеи.  
Они познакомились месяца три назад. Вика возмущалась в комментариях в какой-то группе, куда забрела случайно, Яна ей ответила, слово за слово они оплевали всех, кто думает иначе, и перешли в личные сообщения. Страница у Яны то ли настоящая, то ли косит под неё: сверху имя-фамилия — Яна Марченко, дата рождения — десятое октября, взгляды либеральные, отношение к курению и алкоголю положительное, любимый фильм — «Матрица». Несколько фотографий разного качества, репосты — в основном шутливые, иногда что-то серьёзное.  
Сама Вика сидит с фэйкового аккаунта, названного по имени персонажа малоизвестного фильма, на аватар поставила главного героя из «Бойцовского клуба» — тот самый кадр, где он совсем не в адеквате от недосыпа.  
Яна всегда много болтает, и Вике кажется, что она знает о ней больше, чем о некоторых приятельницах, с которыми знакома с песочницы и качелей у дома. Яна же, как выяснилось, живёт в другом конце Москвы — повезло, что не России.  
Увидеться Вика предложила сама. Где-то неделю назад, пока ехала в автобусе после вечерних пар, услышала обрывок разговора — наконец-то впервые увидимся, нет, только переписывались — и потом всё думала и думала, что надо с Яной пересечься, почему нет-то, раз возможность есть, да, не со всеми интернет-знакомыми обязательно нужно лично видеться, но Яна классная, с ней точно можно отлично посидеть и поговорить о чём угодно. Вика вообще кому-то рассказывала так много о себе, как Яне? Вот-вот.  
Вика представляла, как они пойдут пить виски-колу в каком-нибудь «Киллфише», а Яна, как всегда, будет болтать обо всём долго и обстоятельно. Неплохо было бы. Осталось дождаться.  
Дни летят быстро. Вика сидит в «Маке» с Катей — вместе учились в школе, теперь иногда обмениваются новостями — и думает, что давно не звонила маме. Вика приезжает к ней в гости, здоровается с Димкой — сводным братом, или это как-то по-другому называется? — и отчимом. Димке шестнадцать, он дядь-Витин сын, его мама умерла, когда ему было семь, если Вика правильно помнит. От мысли об этом её всегда немного передёргивает. Не хотелось бы потерять отца, пусть он и звонил в последний раз... полгода назад? Мама с отцом никогда расписана-то не была, не то что с дядь Витей: тот как появился, так влился в их жизнь настолько прочно, как не вливался родной Викин отец даже в свои лучшие годы, когда не ввязывался в сомнительные предприятия и не пытался жить на две семьи одновременно. Вика думает обо всём этом, пока пьёт чай с мамой, дядь Витей и Димкой. Димка бултыхает пакетик в чашке, дядь Витя расспрашивает Вику про работу и учёбу, мама — про готовку и уборку, Вика отвечает, а в мыслях брезжит: нужно доделать проект — в понедельник крайний срок, к завтра бы закончить, ведь воскресенье, и она встретится, наконец, с Яной, про Димку вон расскажет, он вообще хороший пацан, правда стеснительный.  
Проект Вика доделывает среди ночи, всё как надо, может, ещё чем-нибудь заняться? Вроде должна что-то в универ... А, нет, тогда завтра не встанет.  
Засыпая, она представляет, как выйдет из вагона метро, голос у Яны будет не таким, как на голосовых сообщениях, но в чём-то похожим. И Вика кивнёт в сторону выхода в город, а потом они посидят в кафе или пошляются, будут говорить про Янину работу, соседок по комнате в общаге, про родителей и младших сестёр-близняшек, — Вика видела фото, им по тринадцать, а на вид серьёзные, одетые строго, с макияжем, да, кто в тринадцать не хочет быть взрослым? — про идиотские новости из тех, на которые в Интернете хочешь не хочешь наткнёшься, и новые популярные шутки.  
Голос у Яны и вправду оказывается ниже, чем думалось, но с теми же интонациями. А шарф действительно синий и куртка серая. И улыбается Яна, как на селфи: длинные розоватые губы растягиваются в стороны, сверкают зубы, кажется, они видны все разом, кажется, их даже больше, чем тридцать два. Вика тянет её на улицу, стоит на эскалаторе на ступень ниже, но оказывается почти с неё ростом, надо же, Яна не высокая. На улице промозгло, с неба летит влажный снег, расплывается на волосах, тротуарах, куртках, шапках, носах и очках.  
Постояв и подмёрзнув, они решают посидеть в «Макдоналдсе» — до него идти всего ничего.  
— Самый неудобный «Мак» на Чистых прудах, — говорит Яна. — А самый классный — на Пушкинской.  
— Я мало где была. Ну, около универа и около дома. Вроде ещё недалеко от маминого, ну там, где она сейчас с дядь Витей живёт. Я же рассказывала вроде, что мы к нему переехали, нашу сдавали, а потом, когда я с Мишей начала встречаться, я съехала с ним.  
— Да, ты говорила. — Яна улыбается. Щёки у неё на улице покраснели. Всё ветер этот дурацкий, от него холодина.  
Они быстро покупают еду и находят место в углу зала. Яна говорит, что ей обидно, жилплощадь отдельная не светит, придётся как-то вертеться, ну хорошо хоть мама с папой нормальные, впрочем, конечно, обо всём им не расскажешь, да и всякое бывает.  
— Может, и не нужно всё говорить, — пожимает плечами Вика. — Типа в конце концов у них своя жизнь, а у тебя своя.  
Яна кивает и открывает соус, чтобы обмакнуть в него сразу четыре картофельные соломки. У неё прямоугольные ногти, толсто накрашенные бордовым гель-лаком, крупные ладони, костлявые пальцы — на указательном левой руки серебряное кольцо с опалом. Вика моргает и разворачивает чизбургер.  
Когда Яна рассказывает, что её бывшая одноклассница вышла замуж за батюшку и родила уже троих, и глаза округляет смешно, и сама же смеётся — как будто это просто уморительная шутка, запрокидывая голову, сверкая зубами, — Вика скользит взглядом по её шее и вспоминает, как они обсуждали, ещё не зная друг друга, пост в группе и охаяли знатно гомофобов, потому что, ну серьёзно, можно не быть геем или лесбиянкой, всё такое, но зачем ненавидеть тех, кто просто другой?  
Правда, потом Яна призналась, что она-то как раз лесбиянка. А Вика сказала, что больше по парням, она вот даже жила с Мишей два года, хотя потом разошлись, но не в этом суть... В общем, лесби-порно тоже штука классная.  
Яна выпивает большую колу, роняет из своего бургера кусочки салата и болтает ничуть не меньше, чем по Интернету. Вике думалось, — думалось же вроде, она представляла что-то такое, кажется... — что она тоже будет говорить много, но на деле больше слушает, кивает, смотрит-смотрит. Соединяет Яну из сообщений — шутки, мемы, возмущения, полунамёки, откровения — с Яной перед собой. Перескакивающей с темы на тему, не оставляющей пауз и забывающей, что ест.  
— Я тебе рассказывала, как мы как-то засели у старосты? — спрашивает Яна.  
— Не-а. — Вика вгрызается в бургер с курицей.  
— О, да ты же ещё не все истории о наших пьянках слышала! — Яна ухмыляется, и в углу рта виден след от соуса, светло-сырное пятно, и сказать о нём почему-то невозможно, а вот смотреть — весьма. — Ну там типа самое эпичное было, когда мне мать не вовремя позвонила и явно спалила, что я бухущая.  
— И что она?  
— Сказала, что, если экзы не сдам, сама буду виновата, но отцу не доложила. Он... ну, поорать любит, в общем, заебёт кого угодно. — Яна глаза закатывает, серые радужки скрываются под веками, светлеют едва расчерченные капиллярами белки. — Зато мама у меня адекватная вообще, но, стоит при Вике и Нике матернуться, и всё, каждый раз чувство, что меня сейчас отлучат от дома, — фыркает она.  
Вика пережёвывает последний кусок бургера и говорит:  
— А моя мама — королева двойных стандартов. Сама чуть что, так «ёб твою мать», а как я «блядь» скажу, так она сразу давай ныть.  
— Вот-вот, — Яна усиленно кивает, — пиздец как знакомо. — Она отправляет в рот три картофельные соломки, и кажется, на губах остаются крупинки соли, и пятнышко соуса в углу рта, небольшое, небрежное, драз...  
Вика опускает взгляд на поднос.  
— Ты говорила, что Димка на соревнования ездил, и как? — вспоминает Яна.  
— Да, ничего. Как всегда, не лучше всех, но и не хуже. — Вика пожимает плечами и принимается собирать на салфетку кусочки выпавшего из бургера салата. Димка занимается плаванием, не профессионально, но достаточно серьёзно.  
— Я в школе очень редко куда-то ездила. И спорт не про меня, и всякие олимпиады.  
— Меня однажды послали на олимпиаду по физике, я съездила, но, бля... — Вика смотрит на рассыпавшуюся по Яниному подносу салатную соломку. Ну нет, её собирать как-то неуместно. Она переводит взгляд на лицо Яны — пятна в углу рта уже нет. Жаль. — Э-э-э, ну-у-у... неприятно было, то есть от меня Мария Андреевна не то чтобы ждала первого места, она так и сказала, что кто-то должен поехать, у меня хорошие результаты, а Потанин не может, и вообще... Но всё равно жаль, что никакого места.  
— Знакомо, я так участвовала в кроссе. Знала ведь, что бег не моё, попросили просто, но всё равно обидно было, когда приплелась в конце.  
Яна на мгновение рожу корчит несчастную и сразу же смеётся, а потом тянется к картошке, макает в соус, и вот бы на губе снова появилось пятнышко.  
— Блин, уже холодная!  
— Блин. — Пятнышко не появляется.  
Они расстаются под вечер, но уже из метро Яна пишет сообщения, Вика предлагает увидеться, говорит, что было круто, вспоминает, как обняла Яну на прощание. Обнять бы её ещё раз.  
Яна такая... И как с ней не?.. Как об этом не думать?  
Уже дома Вике кажется, что надо снова написать Яне, может, как-то завести разговор, может...  
У них же было что-то такое... не секс по Интернету, но какой-то околофлирт, лесбийские шутки, да или нет? Чёрт знает, не показалось же... То есть они ведь подруги, просто посидели, поболтали, но, может, Яна тоже смотрела на Вику как-то не так хоть чуть-чуть? Тоже думала о том, что можно слизать-зализать-попробовать?  
Вообще они говорили об отношениях. У Яны серьёзных не было, не складывалось, она даже признавалась, что вообще не до конца понимает, как люди заводят отношения и как в них живут, а у Вики было с Мишей, и она не то чтобы понимает как, вроде легко, но... очень сложно.  
А ведь у обеих сейчас нет никого. Почему не попробовать? Не бегать же от людей, не вечно же развлекаться с правой рукой, не ставить на отношениях крест.  
Точно нужно написать, намекнуть, Вика так и сделает осторожно, чтобы Яна не подумала, что, если скажет «нет», всё развалится. Нет — это ведь не катастрофа, Вика ведь не по уши, просто почему бы и да? Она уже подумала об этом, и разве сможет не бросать взгляды без подтекста, воспринимать Яну только по-дружески? Не лучше ли сразу прояснить всё, а не мучиться мыслями. Точно знать, что можно, или однозначно, что нет.  
Любой ответ лучше болтающегося в голове вопроса.  
Только дела сделает и...  
Вика сыплет в ванну и раковину моющее средство, давно пора помыть, представляет, как пишет Яне, а Яна говорит, что думала о подобном, представляет, как завтра сдаёт проект, — что-то она не так в нём сделала, было бы время, она бы... — как сидит на работе за компьютером за теми же чертежами, что и на прошлой неделе.  
Смыв средство напором из душа — местами вода бензиново переливается на кафеле, — Вика босыми ногами шлёпает в спальню по мокрой плитке, а потом — по ламинату.  
В комнате темно, кровать разворошена, снова не заправила с утра, вечно забывает об этом.  
Яна не в сети, ответит не сразу, придётся ждать, волноваться, лучше она напишет ей завтра.  
Ночь ничего не решит. Они же сегодня так хорошо посидели.  
Хорошо ведь?  
Вика накрывается одеялом и представляет, как встаёт завтра с утра, одевается, красится, отвечает на утренние ниочёмные сообщения — да, замоталась, а ты как, Миш? собираюсь, ахаха, просто ор, не знаю, что задали, — торопится на работу — на этот чёртов завод, в конструкторское бюро, хорошо хоть неполный рабочий день, — идёт пешком до станции, проходит через турникет, втискивается в вагон и едет-едет...  
С утра Вике холодно. Кажется, что-то болит. Живот вроде.  
Встать бы с кровати.  
Встать бы.  
Встать...  
Голова утопает в подушке. Ноги запутались в одеяле, застыли — от несменяемой позы или прохлады. А на улице ещё холоднее, а на улицу надо. Потому что — работа.  
Встать бы.  
Надо. Надо.  
И зачем?  
Чтобы идти туда, где одно и то же? Сидеть за компьютером, потом бежать в универ, сдавать проект...  
Хреновый проект, если по-честному, потратила бы больше времени — он был бы лучше, а так — ерунда. И уже не переделаешь.  
Да и смысла нет. Проект никому не нужен, преподу даже, глянет, отметит, что сдано, максимум оценит втихую, ничего не объяснив, — и всё.  
И что потом? Сессия? Окончание универа? Работа — опять и снова?  
Вибрирует телефон. Коротко, трижды.  
Наверное, Яна написала.  
Яна.  
Вика вчера хотела ей предложить, поговорить с ней.  
Ну и бред, конечно, это же только всё порушит, ни дружбы не будет, ни черта. Если они обе свободны, обе не — или не только — по парням, это ещё ничего не значит, один раз всего виделись вообще-то. И что она будет делать, если Яна согласится? Как скоро всё станет так же, как с Мишей?  
Лучше уж и не пытаться. И...  
Надо встать.  
Только зачем?  
Что-то болит — или не болит, — ноет — или не ноет, — просто... тело тяжёлое, мысли тяжёлые.  
Вика садится в кровати и трёт лицо руками. Кажется, на подбородке вскочил прыщ. Надо бы замазать.  
Надо. Надо.  
На работе можно просто щёлкать мышкой, изображать деятельность, немного и вправду делать, они всё равно за одним и тем же сидят и сидят, а от неё не так много зависит, здесь посмотреть, тут уточнить. Снова бы начать курить, не то чтобы она когда-то действительно была курильщицей, но перехватывала сигареты, бывало, а потом перестала — не особо и нравилось, — так, вероятно, стоит начать, будет повод стоять на проходной, отвлекаться, думать о затяжках, а не о кликах мышки.  
Клац. Клац.  
И зачем она здесь?  
Нет, то есть в общем-то понятно: пошла на практику после третьего курса, зарекомендовалась, отработала, не то чтобы мечтала устроиться на завод и заниматься чертежами оборудования, но вариантом это казалось подходящим — не нужно было бы искать вакансии, ходить на собеседования, просто сказать «да», сомневаясь, но зная, что потом будет вставать пять дней в неделю и идти, потому что уже не отвертишься. Не может же она других подвести? Себя-то — другое дело. Но как понять, не подводишь ли себя, если толком не знаешь, чего хочешь?  
Дилемма, тьфу ты ну ты.  
Дурь, ей-богу.  
Отсидев свой сокращённый день за зарплату тоже сокращённую — у мамы зато не надо денег просить и думать, не позвонить ли отцу, вдруг он в хорошем настроении и подкинет хоть тысячу рублей, а не только невнятные обещания, — Вика едет в универ. Смартфон в кармане джинсов. Его можно достать, пока, вцепившись в поручень, мотается в вагоне метро, но зачем?  
Ничего не происходит. Нечего рассказывать. Да и слушать времени нет, и смысла, раз она не уверена, что сможет ответить что-то, кроме двух с половиной смайликов. На слова... не хватит её на слова, и так сегодня уже агакала-угукала на работе, как кретинша.  
Вика сдаёт флешку с проектом и дремлет — или ей это только кажется, а на самом деле она просто таращится в столешницу, положив голову на руки.  
Надо зайти в магазин.  
Спросить Алину, когда она будет справлять день рождения.  
Проверить, не написала ли Яна.  
Надо. Надо.  
Вика моргает: светло-коричневая с тёмными прожилками столешница расплывается перед глазами.  
— Укрупнённый метод расчёта коэффициента нарастания затрат определяется графически…  
И зачем ей это? Зачем вообще пошла на машиностроение? Может, стоило, как сначала думалось, пойти в юридический? Или в медицинский, как мечтала классе в пятом: она тогда загорелась идеей стать психиатром, а года через два удивилась, когда мама об этом вспомнила. Да какой психиатр, бред же.  
Вика чувствует, что в углу рта мокро, ниже щекотно. Слюна едва течёт по подбородку, ещё немного — и капнет на парту, расплывётся. Плевать.  
Алина не пришла. Коля рядом записывает что-то, рука двигается быстро, выводит размашисто слова, криво чертит графики. Читать его конспекты невозможно: туча непонятных сокращений, половина букв сливается в неведомые каракули, из которых торчат хвосты, а хвост буквы «у» ничем не отличается от крючочка «ц». Сам Коля тоже не особо свои записи понимает, но хоть что-то запоминает, пока пишет. По крайней мере, он утверждает, что это так.  
Раньше, когда пары были с утра, Вика, Коля и Алина ходили в столовую на перерыве, тогда ещё с ними тусовался Саша, но он поступил в магистратуру в Питере, и последний раз они переписывались... месяц назад. Или нет.  
Неважно.  
— Пойдёшь на следующую? — спрашивает Коля в перерыве.  
Вика пожимает плечами. На паре скучно. Дома она будет лежать и таращиться в смартфон. Какая разница?  
— Мне тут вчера рассказала Катька... — Коля садится за последнюю парту в углу. — Ты же помнишь Катьку?  
Вика плюхается на стул рядом с ним, устраивает сумку перед собой, тетрадь, что ли, достать, Катька... кажется, это его подруга то ли со школы, то ли ещё откуда-то, вроде как-то втроём гуляли, или это не с ней было?  
— Ага, — кивает Вика, доставая тетрадь.  
— Она мне тут рассказала, что ходит к психотерапевту. — Коля говорит негромко, наклонился ближе, глаза чуть не выпучил. — Я так удивился, ну типа знал, что у неё всякие сложности есть, она с Генкой встречалась три года, но что-то не срослось, и ей хреново было, с работой ещё проблемы. Но что это всё, блин, без мозгоправа не решить?  
— Наверное, она пробовала, но не получилось, — предполагает Вика, выкладывая рядом с тетрадью ручку.  
— А друзья тогда зачем? Можно же всё рассказать.  
— Чего тебя это так парит?  
— Да бля. — Коля отмахивается.  
В аудиторию входит преподаватель.  
По пути домой Вика заворачивает в магазин, долго смотрит на замороженную рыбу, покупает молоко и хлеб.  
А дома, в холодильнике, пол-лимона, яйца, мамины огурцы, мамино абрикосовое варенье, масло, две банки пива.  
Сковородку бы достать, включить огонь, ждать, налить масла, ждать, разбить два яйца, стоять, снова ждать, мешать, чтобы прожарилось всё, ждать, вроде в морозилке должны были остаться пельмени, поставить воду, посолить, ждать, высыпать, помешивать, опять ждать...  
Вика валится на кровать, берёт смартфон. Димка скинул прикол, и, мазнув взглядом по картинке, Вика отправляет ему шесть смеющихся смайликов. Надо Алине написать, думает она, отвечает: «Норм» — на ещё два какделашных сообщения приятельниц, кликает на беседу группы, чтобы не висли-раздражали непрочитанные сообщения.  
Открывает одиннадцать от Яны.  
«В универе скукота».  
«О смотри какой видос».  
«Смешной мем».  
«Когда уже эти ебучие пары кончатся».  
«В общагу тоже не хочу».  
«Опять Даша там сидит приебётся».  
«Думаю про работу но пока надумала только то что не хочу работать».  
«Может мне найти себе олигархшу?»  
«Давай еще как нить погуляем».  
«Мать говорит что я ни хера не просвещаюсь культурно типа сходи с друзьями в театр».  
«Бля».  
«Хочешь в театр?»  
Согласиться — волноваться, ждать, думать, ехать, тратить деньги, сидеть в кресле, пытаться быть остроумной, смотреть на Яну, думать, сомневаться, смотреть, улыбаться, рассказывать, слушать, восхищаться или издеваться над искусством, смотреть-смотреть...  
«Ну эээ, — отвечает Вика, — я не особо по театрам, но, может, когда-нибудь ну можно, мемасы смешные, видео видела, тоже на парах скукота была, еле отсидела, еще и на работе болото какое-то».  
Яна в Сети.  
Она ещё набирает сообщение, когда у Вики бурчит в животе. Сделав себе бутерброд с маслом, она смотрит на нож с жирной светло-жёлтой полоской у кончика, кладёт его в раковину.  
«Да я вообще хз в какой можно театр и на что, — пришло от Яны. — Все норм?»  
«Нормас, а у тебя?» — отстукивает Вика, приканчивая бутерброд в два укуса.  
Может, ещё сделать?  
А нож уже в раковине. Мыть, брать новый, или этот прямо так... Нет.  
«Сойдет».  
Вика прикрывает глаза. И что на это ответить? Зачем отвечать? Зачем?  
Она отключает передачу данных и залезает под одеяло. Глаза будто не хотят закрываться. Она мысленно рисует графики, но не может вспомнить, что они должны иллюстрировать. Гипербола, парабола, длинная, нет, высокая, тянется в небо, а она катится по ней на гигантском шаре, взлетает, свободно, страшно, плюх мячиковый, впереди мостовая, и человек, стоит, а шар катится, страшно, течёт красное, сердце бухает, бахает, стучит басами, звенит гитарой, поёт знакомым голосом:  
Define your meaning of war  
To me it's what we do when we're bored…

Вика распахивает глаза. Шарит рукой в поисках смартфона, чтобы выключить будильник.  
Потом так и лежит со смартфоном на груди. Таращится в потолок.  
Надо встать.  
Надо. Надо.  
Алина сама пишет, что день рождения справлять будет на следующей неделе, в среду — ну, так, посидим небольшой компанией, — про проект преподаватель ничего не говорит, только перечисляет студентов, которые его вообще сдали, опять все сроки завалили, но несите, иначе получите недопуск. Вика вечерами зависает на «Ютубе», смотрит часовые интервью, обзоры игр — сначала на русском, потом переходит на англоязычные, и ей даже начинает казаться, что она что-то понимает, хотя языки никогда не были её сильной стороной, — и рэп-баттлы. Яна решает попробовать себя в репетиторстве.  
«Да бля, — пишет она, — не могу уже как вижу вакансию в кафе или в коллцентре или что то такое так мне сразу тошно заебало может хоть так ближе к специальности».  
Яна вроде говорила, на кого учится, но Вика не может точно вспомнить. Что-то связанное с туризмом. Кажется. Надо бы поискать в сообщениях, но как-то... руки не доходят. Яна собирается учить детей географии, Вика вспоминает, как сама долго удивлялась, обнаружив, что Испания настолько слева на карте. География явно не её сильная сторона. Яна смеётся в ответ смайликами.  
«Это еще не самое страшное кто то вон не знает сколько материков и океанов или не может индию на карте найти так что хуйня это».  
Вика думает, что ответить, когда от Яны приходит: «Кстати может встретимся на неделе?»  
Ехать, смотреть на неё, говорить, слушать, решать, куда пойти, смотреть, чувствовать что-то непонятное...  
Проще сказать «нет».  
Но.  
Если пообещает, выйдет из дома, а не просидит все выходные безвылазно. У неё почти кончились непросмотренные рэп-баттлы. Остались разве что какие-то с малоизвестных площадок в ужасном качестве, и если она посмотрит и их, то, скорее всего, перестанет себя уважать.  
Это напоминает дно.  
Но зачем вылезать с этого дна?  
В чём смысл всего этого?  
Вика мотает головой и набирает: «Давай».  
И думает: как это всё заебало.  
Как я себя заебала.  
Таращась в потолок перед сном, она представляет: они встречаются в метро, Яна улыбается, они поднимаются по эскалатору, и Яна снова стоит на ступеньку выше, она в серой куртке, с синим шарфом. Они выходят на улицу и...  
И что? Вика будет молчать. Смотреть. Сглупит. Что-то не то ляпнет. Яна решит, что с ней не так уж хорошо проводить время. Их общение в Интернете потом тоже сойдёт на нет.  
Вика жмурится. В голове стучит: зачем? зачем?  
С утра, пытаясь встать, она подбадривает себя одним только «надо». Чуть не спотыкается о таз с бельём, которое нужно постирать, откладывает мытьё — вчерашней? позавчерашней? — посуды на вечер, в холодильнике яйца, масло, огурцы, абрикосовое варенье, хлеб вроде есть. Но его нужно резать. Вика щёлкает кнопкой чайника и отправляется искать чистые джинсы.  
Надо. Надо.  
Пережить бы этот день.  
А потом?  
Потом пережить ещё один.  
Бесконечно.  
Щёлкает чайник. Синяков под глазами нет, прыщей нет, губы — гигиеничкой, а так — зачем краситься? Сойдёт.  
На работе Вика пытается сконцентрироваться на делах, нет-нет да думая, что завтра встретится с Яной, что Яна говорит так же быстро, как пишет, так же, словно без знаков препинания. Яна по-прежнему ищет работу, шутит, но... кажется, с тех пор как они увиделись, что-то ушло из их переписки. Конечно, ушло. Общение вообще не вечно. С Сашей она ведь подружилась сразу, только в универ поступила, сколько они пили вместе, гуляли, болтали, это потом уже как-то постепенно к ним Коля и Алина присоединились. А теперь вон Саша в Питере, и ладно бы, если бы Вика хотела общаться, а Саша отбрыкивался. Вика и сама не знает, что́ ему писать и нужно ли вообще писать. Да, у них есть совместные воспоминания, совместные фотки, в кухне в одном из ящиков стоит литровая банка, наполовину заполненная крышками от пивных бутылок. Большую часть из них вместе покупали, дурацкая идея их собирать, кажется, тоже была Сашиной. И что?  
Да ничего.  
Вика уже собирается домой, когда к ней подходит Алексей Викторович, начальник, улыбается, как всегда — он по жизни немного балагур, — говорит долго, невнятно о молодой крови, о хороших знаниях программ, что бы мы без вас делали? Вика кивает.  
Надо же, кому-то нужна её работа.  
В метро она думает, что нужно закинуть вещи в стирку, набрать маме, уточнить у Яны, где они встречаются, может, подумать ещё о научной работе, а то отвлеклась от неё совсем, так и висит, полусделанная, стоит в магазин зайти картошки купить.  
На третьем круге повтора плана Вика пишет Яне. Они решают пошататься в центре, и Вика думает об этом, придирчиво выбирая картошку, подхватывая с полки три пачки юбилейного по акции, двигаясь от магазина к дому по скользким дорожкам, открывая ключом дверь.  
Всё у них с Яной как раньше. Вот завтра увидит её, а потом, может, и стоит всё же поговорить?  
Даже лично.  
Щёки у Яны будут красными от мороза, она — слегка растерянная — сначала помолчит, а потом заговорит быстро-быстро, каквсегдашно, растягивая в полуулыбке свои невозможные губы. И скажет, что можно попробовать.  
Или не скажет.  
Вика мотает головой, выгружает покупки на стол, чистит картошку, ставит кастрюлю на огонь, моет посуду, думая, что в любом случае они завтра погуляют, а там как получится, Яна будет рассказывать про трудности поиска работы, про учёбу, однокурсников, соседок, сестёр, папу и маму. О, мама! Вика отставляет домытую тарелку на стол и, на ходу вытирая руки, идёт за телефоном.  
Слушая о маминых делах и кивая, она наконец загружает стиралку и думает, как структурировать свои намётки по научной работе. Время, конечно, есть: никакой курсовой в этом году, готовься себе спокойно сразу к диплому, магистратура вообще оказалась менее заполненной беготнёй и крайними сроками сдачи.  
Яна при встрече тоже вспоминает про институт, хает его, говорит, что нашла себе ученицу, пойдёт к ней в понедельник и боится налажать. Вика уверяет, что налажать — это точно не про неё.  
— Ой, да ладно, — отмахивается Яна. — Я иногда на парах так туплю, что потом стыдно вспоминать.  
— А кто не тупит. — Вика фыркает. — Хотя я... ну, редко, пока не спросят, говорю, вечно кажется, что ошибусь, и бля, да всем по хую, но всё равно неприятно ошибаться.  
— Как я тебя понимаю.  
Яна улыбается, идёт нога в ногу, руки засунула в карманы куртки, волосы у неё слегка отросли, или это Вике только кажется.  
— Ну, у тебя же на занятии конкретная тема, которую ты можешь повторить и хоть вызубрить заранее, — предлагает Вика.  
— А вдруг она что-то как спросит? И я такая: э-э-э, и её родители такие: а мы вам деньги платим.  
— Мне кажется, ты не обязана знать всё.  
— А хуй знает. — Яна пожимает плечами.  
— Ага, знать-то знает, но говорить не умеет.  
Они ходят по шумным улицам и прижимаются плечом к плечу, чтобы расслышать слова друг друга. От Яны пахнет сигаретами и какими-то терпковатыми духами. С неба летит снег, ложится на шапку, волосы, куртку, замирает на Яниных ресницах. И Вика это видит. Прищурившись, рискуя врезаться в кого-то, или споткнуться, или впечататься и вовсе в столб, застывает взглядом на дрожащих снежинках. Надо бы, наверное, поговорить. Хотя и так хорошо. А вдруг по-другому будет лучше?  
Вике кажется, она несколько раз открывает рот, чтобы заговорить об этом, но почему-то речь заходит об алкогольных неловкостях, глупых шутках, митингах и Хайяо Миядзаки. Вика смеётся, кивает, болтает. Ещё бы сказать, как блевала в урну, о том, как смешили демотиваторы, о том, как побаивалась «Унесённых призраками», о том, что её звали на митинг — Алина этим интересуется, — но она не пошла, то есть оппозиция — это клёво, но страшно и без толку, хотя, может, это в ней говорит трусость и конформизм.  
Что хотела поговорить ещё и о другом, Вика вспоминает только в метро.  
«Встретимся еще», — приходит от Яны.  
Вика улыбается и, распутывая провода наушников, вспоминает, как Яна смеялась, — губы! губы! — как поправляла падающую на лоб чёлку, её сбившийся шарф, белое, словно от зубной пасты, пятнышко на лямке рюкзака, подкрашенные розоватым веки, стрелки подводкой от уголков глаз, вспоминает, что Яна по пьяни лезла танцевать со своими приятельницами, вспоминает, что у неё есть целая папка мемов на случай важных переговоров, что она не верит, что можно что-то изменить, и что очень любит «Принцессу Мононоке».  
Отвечая довольными стикерами на Янино «В следующий раз мы обязаны бухнуть», Вика представляет, как заходит в магазин, как позже готовит лапшу с острым томатным соусом и садится за научную работу. А потом ещё можно Саше написать и, может, Яне предложить завтра посидеть? Ну, они, конечно, только виделись, но выходной же, почему бы и нет?  
Вика предлагает у неё поторчать ещё до того, как садится за дела, и ни черта работа не спорится, она пять раз проверяет, тот ли шрифт и интервал, перечитывает имя научного руководителя и название темы, таращится в слово «введение» и думает, что вот сейчас Яна напишет, что занята, что... Вика мотает головой.  
Нет, она согласится. Конечно, она может, у неё выходные свободные, она говорила, и они хорошо поболтали сегодня. И Вика ловила Янин взгляд на себе, и плечами они касались. И, может, это проблема — что Вика не может об этом не думать, но мысли ведь только мысли. Она даже не думает о Яне вечерами, устроившись на кровати и стянув трусы, — представляет размытые силуэты и образы обоих полов. Можно и втроём — вот в жизни бы не согласилась, с одним собой попробуй быть в согласии, а ещё с двумя людьми невыполнимо просто.  
Просто... а в отношениях вообще бывает так?  
С Мишей сначала вроде было, а потом они стали жить вместе, и дела домашние поделили, и говорили, и не уставали друг от друга, и из постели могли не вылезать все выходные не только по тому самому поводу, а ещё оттого, что заказывали пиццу и ели едва ли не лёжа. Миша вытаскивал её гулять по паркам, знакомил с друзьями, подхватывал внезапные порывы убраться, или начать готовить, или поехать в магазин. Варил по утрам кофе, когда она долго не могла встать, и любил, когда она разминала ему плечи по вечерам. Вика всё это раньше почти так и представляла, вот только оказалось, что планы оправдывались, она любила, он любил, но этого всё равно было мало.  
Вика вбивает в документ: «Целью написания этой работы является получение оценки», «Достижение этой цели возможно при решении следующих задач: 1) просиживании за компьютером всего свободного времени, 2) бессовестной копипасты из гугла, 3) долгих страданий», «Актуальность этой работы заключается в том, что ни хуя она не актуальна, но так должно быть написано». Вика думает уже начать писать «Главу первую, в которой воды столько, что можно организовать всемирный потоп», когда от Яны приходит: «Да давай посидим».  
Просто-сложно… Если сомневаться, так можно себе мозоли на пальцах натереть, ага.  
«Я тебя у метро встречу, в магаз зайдем, ок?»  
«Тогда завтра решим во сколько», — отвечает Яна, и Вика решительно стирает несерьёзную часть введения. Мигает курсор. Вика нажимает на крестик в углу экрана. Лучше она ноги побреет. Не потому что надеется, конечно, а просто так.  
Ночью ей снится Миша. Во сне он нянчит кокер-спаниеля и предлагает Вике выпить томатного сока, он помогает от лезущих собачьих ушей, эй, посмотри, у тебя уже три пары, из тебя получится замечательный хаски, мы отдадим тебя в добрые руки через паблик «Вконтакте».  
Проснувшись, Вика проигрывает в голове сон, не зная, чего хочет: забыть его или запомнить и потом рассказать всем знакомым, закидывая их попеременно отрывистыми сообщениями: «Бля, я охуела», «Ну и дичь же приснится», «Зацени...» — и смеющимися смайликами.  
Вика умывается, выщипывает брови, находит в шкафчике молотый кофе — давно не варила, — сыплет его в маленькую кастрюльку, заливает водой, выкидывает подёрнутую плесенью половину лимона, делает себе бутерброды и понимает, что сон уже не помнит.  
Кажется, ей снился Миша.  
Может, написать ему? Они даже хорошо расстались, не ругаясь, поняли друг друга, но друзьями не стали, просто не вышло, невозможно было слушать, что у него кто-то есть, что ему кто-то нравится, но сказать: «Молчи» — тоже было нельзя, и он это, кажется, чувствовал, и они рассказывали всё меньше, перешли на редкие «Как дела?» и репосты шуток — тех, которые точно понравятся. И ведь правда уже не напишешь, как раньше, что он ей снился — видишь, даже во сне ты рядом. Так и на черта, спрашивается, что-то ниочёмное писать просто потому, что вспомнилось всякое?  
Огонь шипит, Вика кидается к плите, кривится при виде текущей по кастрюлечному боку кофейной пены. Выключает газ.  
Ну, вот, опять всё через жопу. Порадовать себя кофейком решила, называется.  
Выкипевший кофе — это, конечно, не питьё гурманов, но...  
— Похуй, — постановляет Вика, переливая кофе в кружку.  
К обеду она заканчивает введение, оставляя место для того, что туда можно будет вписать позже, и занимается расчётами. Всё сходится так хорошо, что это почти подозрительно. Вика сужает глаза, не глядя делает глоток кофе, гуща хрустит на зубах, ну блядь.  
«Я в шесть у тебя буду норм?» — приходит от Яны.  
Полшестого Вика ловит себя на том, что натирает «Пемолюксом» краны в ванной, потому что ну невозможно же смотреть на белый налёт, давно пора было отчистить его к чертям. Губка шуршит по смесителю, пока Вика представляет, что сейчас смоет всё это дело, потом сполоснёт кружку, наденет джинсы, толстовку и кроссовки, выйдет из дома. Яна будет стоять у выхода из метро, уткнётся, наверное, в смартфон, и поднимет голову, Вика её окликнет.  
Яна и правда недалеко от выхода, рядом с урной, зажала между бордово-помадных губ сигарету. Вика смотрит-смотрит и не окликает, просто идёт к ней. А потом длинные Янины пальцы вынимают сигарету изо рта, и — раз! — губы уже обнажают зубы, уже улыбаются, и Яна говорит:  
— Привет.  
Вика отвечает:  
— Ага. — Потом выдыхает: — А, — и наконец: — Привет.  
Яна затягивается и рассказывает, как в вагоне мужчина втюхивал всем вокруг пьяные россказни о своих отношениях с ментами. Жалуется, что засмотрелась в ленту новостей и чуть не проехала свою станцию, и спрашивает, пойдут ли они в магазин, потому что неделя была долгой и если они не бухнут сейчас, то она возьмёт да и помрёт.  
Вика смеётся, пока Яна бычкует сигарету.  
— Я вообще бросаю, — говорит она, — но медленно и натужно.  
— Я раньше курила иногда. — Вика поворачивает в сторону универсама. — А потом как-то... ну, хотелось, но было лень идти в магаз и денег жалко.  
Яна идёт рядом, по левую сторону, и вздыхает:  
— Если бы мне это помогало.  
Уже в магазине, стоя у стеллажа с пивом, Яна делится историей, как блевала от пива за триста рублей банка и ей было очень обидно.  
— Такое можно и второй раз выпить, — говорит Вика, старательно сохраняя серьёзное выражение лица, и видит, как Янины глаза — чёрная тушь, коричневые тени — распахиваются.  
— Фу-у-у, — почти кричит она и — тут же смеётся.  
У Вики, кажется, пересыхает горло.  
Она моргает и отворачивается к стеллажу — блестят коричневыми и зелёными боками бутылки, — думает, что сейчас они выберут пиво, пойдут домой сначала по тротуару, потом наискосок и вдоль соседней многоэтажки, можно будет попробовать сказать, можно будет...  
Жёлтые ценники, возвещающие о скидках, приковывают взгляд. Но «Туборг» Вика не любит, а Яна? Она оглядывается и — не видит её.  
И где она?.. Не успевает Вика представить, как обходит все отделы, чтобы найти Яну, — в кондитерском? молочном? — как та окликает её со спины, и Вика может только смеяться, смотря на неё: в одной руке пакет вина, в другой — чипсы с лобстером.  
— Не могу понять, — говорит Вика, напоследок фыркая, — ты бомжара или гурманша?  
— Бомжманша, — отвечает Яна. — Винище норм: по цене заебись, и уносит с него классно.  
— Ну если уносит…  
Яна платит, кивает, отмахиваясь, на Викино «Я тебе отдам тогда потом, да?».  
Под курткой у Яны — рубашка в красно-чёрную клетку. Яна плюхается на диван, и, притащив из кухни стаканы, Вика замечает её носки — цыплячье-жёлтые, почти нелепые. Яна подложила под бок подушку, открыла вино, тянется за стаканом.  
— Можно фильм глянуть, — говорит Вика, садясь рядом. — Ну или на «Ютубе» что-нибудь.  
— Давай фильм, — говорит Яна — журчит текущее в стакан вино. — Правда, хрен знает что.  
— Сложно. — Вика берёт наполненный стакан и, ещё до того как подносит его ко рту, уже будто чувствует кисловатый привкус на языке, почти вяжущий, пили как-то похожее, с девчонками вроде, ещё в школе.  
Яна задирает голову, таращась в потолок.  
— Смотрела «Человека-паука: Через вселенные»? — спрашивает наконец.  
— Это мультик вроде?  
— Ага.  
— Нет.  
— Тогда мы обязаны посмотреть.  
За окном темнеет, но свет они не включают. Экран яркий, неестественно-сладко пахнет чипсами, вино кажется кислым, Яна частит словами: о вселенной «Марвел», о соседках по комнате, о мультфильмах, о вине, о чипсах, о комиксах про Человека-паука. Вика больше агакает. Говорит только: да, а я и не знала, ну они и суки, я разве что те, что в детстве нравились, пересматриваю, и правда неплохое, я больше по сырным, ни хуя себе, чего только не придумают. Думает: вот сейчас, сейчас будет в тему, сейчас она скажет, сейчас…  
Яна стирает салфеткой остатки помады с губ, в отблесках света с экрана ноутбука её лицо — будто из ужастика. Яна рассказывает про супергероев, любимые фильмы, Тома Хиддлстона. Яна хрустит чипсами, её пальцы собирают даже крошку со дна пакета, её пальцы, должно быть, на вкус сладкие и пряные до кислоты. Вот сейчас, сейчас Вика скажет, только подождёт чуть — чтобы к слову пришлось. Когда они допьют, когда Яна договорит про сложные — люблю, но блюю — отношения с ромом, когда кончится мультфильм — вроде идёт дело к концу, все собрались сражаться с главным злодеем, всё по канонам, — когда…  
Пакет из-под вина Вика выкидывает в мусорку, смяв хорошенько. В ванной шумит вода. Вика дала Яне своё полотенце: тёмно-фиолетовое, мягкое, любимое. Футболку для сна Яна взяла с собой.  
Правильно, что не сказала, не стоило говорить, только неловко было бы, а не как сейчас — чуть обидно от собственной трусости, но хорошо.  
Яна входит в комнату улыбающаяся, щурящаяся, с покрасневшими щеками, распаренная. Видны голые бёдра, едва прикрытые серой футболкой — с намёком или просто не стесняется? Вика замечает это краем глаза: застилает простыню.  
— Никакой очереди, балдей сколько хочешь, — говорит Яна. — Вот это охуенно.  
— У вас душ на всех один в общаге? — Подушка с трудом вмещается в наволочку.  
— Несколько кабинок, но так да. И это просто жопа.  
Яна плюхается на одеяло, с которым Вика уже расправилась, запихнув его в пододеяльник почти ровно, поджимает по себя одну ногу, откидывается на подлокотник.  
— Я бы не смогла жить в общаге, — признаётся Вика.  
— Я тоже так думала. — Яна смеётся.  
Можно сесть рядом, Яна явно не собирается спать, не расходиться же, да, сейчас взобьёт подушку и сядет, расскажет что-нибудь или Яна найдёт что сказать.  
Потом — сохнут кончики Яниных волос, кажется, Вика это видит: вот только что они были потемневшими и слипшимися, а уже светлее и пушатся. Её ноги — гладка-прегладкая светлая кожа, без родинок — совсем рядом. Она растягивает свои бледные без помады губы в улыбке, даже когда говорит не о весёлых вещах.  
— Мне иногда так мерзко от своих же чувств, — признаётся. — Вот я живу с Дашей и Катей. И они неплохие... общайся мы с ними чисто на парах — никаких проблем не было бы. Но так — они постоянно рядом, постоянно лезут в мою жизнь, привычки эти их... Мечтаю уже о том, как буду жить одна, бля, но пока квартиру не потяну никак. Я из дома-то уезжала с радостью. Нет, скучаю, конечно, но не то что бы сильно. Правду говорят: издалека родственников проще любить.  
— Понимаю, — кивает Вика, колено так близко, чуть сдвинь ногу — и коснёшься, через ткань своих пижамных клетчатых штанов, хоть так, но не нужно, не стоит, неуместно, а вдруг? — Когда я с мамой жила, полная квартира была, дядь Витя, Димка, иногда невыносимо просто. А потом когда мы с Мишей съехались... — Она качает головой. — Иногда хотелось просто молча поторчать, чтобы никого не было, комп, свои дела, а он рядом, поболтать хотел, в обнимку посидеть, и вроде раз скажешь: хочу одна побыть. Два, три... Но не часто же. Да и скажешь — всё равно думать будешь, может, не стоило, может, он обиделся, может, я неправильно поступаю.  
Яна взъерошивает волосы — лёгкие, уже вроде совсем сухие. Всё так же полуулыбается, кажется, на носу у неё есть веснушки — едва заметные.  
— По мне, так всем просто нужно пространство, — говорит она. — Кому-то больше, кому-то меньше, но всем. И лучше обговорить какое, особенно если встречаетесь, чтоб никто не был в обиде.  
— Но, сколько ни говори, если это пространство разное, что поделаешь?  
Между Яниным коленом и бедром Вики сантиметров десять. Тоже пространство.  
— Ну заводят же люди как-то отношения. — Яна пожимает плечами.  
Вика ловит её взгляд мимолётно. Придвинуть бы ногу, придвинуться самой, губами скользнуть по щеке к губам, замереть, зажмуриться, за...  
— Это магия какая-то, — фыркает Вика.  
Ей только кажется, не может это быть намёком, не Яна завела разговор, она говорила только про соседок, двинься вот так — она отвернёт голову, губы скользнут по волосам, и придётся лежать без сна, корить себя, утром вымученно улыбаться, терпеть звенящие паузы, говорить с надеждой: «Ещё встретимся», слушать уклончивое «Как время будет».  
Яна зевает — у неё розовый рот, мягкий на вид, ощутить бы его весь целиком: дёсны, нёбо, уздечку языка, щёки изнутри, зубы, язык. Этот рот точно совсем не такой, как Мишин.  
— Ну что, спать? — предлагает Вика.  
К чёрту.  
Кажется, что можно, что Яна не против. Но это обманчивое ощущение — что всё реально, всё получится. Сколько раз уже за ним следовало другое?  
Сколько раз были проваленные экзамены? Или неудачи в попытках завести отношения? Не то чтобы действительно жаль, что в школе с Олегом ничего не вышло, как ей вообще мог нравиться этот мудак?  
Были конкурсы по рисованию, на которых она не занимала никаких мест. Надежды, что с Мишей ещё всё наладится. Вечернее ощущение, что она справится со всем, сменявшееся утренним — что всё бесполезно.  
Вика лежит под одеялом и таращится в потолок. За стеной тишина. Интересно, Яна быстро засыпает или долго лежит без сна. Вика-то на новом месте всегда ворочается, а Яна тоже будет перекатываться с боку на бок, сбивать ногами одеяло, крутить головой на подушке?  
Кажется, слышится шорох. Вот сейчас Яна поправляет одеяло, дёргает плечом, поджимает левую ногу, как фламинго, грудью прижалась к подушке, щекой трётся о наволочку, а руки... А вдруг Яна?..  
Потолок перед глазами серый, пальцы вжимаются в кожу на животе.  
Янина ладонь скользит в трусы — обычные хлопковые чёрные, Вика видела, — гладит по лобку — гладкому или нет? чёрт, блядь, сука, нет-нет, Вика жмурится, её пальцы уже почти под резинкой своих трусов, она представляет, как встаёт и идёт в гостиную, Яна лежит на боку, нет, она не будет об этом думать, одеяло шевелится, слышны вдохи, Вика подойдёт ближе, чёрт, бред, нет, Яна обернётся через плечо, посмотрит и — хватит! Вика вытаскивает руку из-под одеяла.  
Никто не узнает.  
Просто мысли.  
Она тихо.  
Но разве станет лучше?  
Расслабленнее — да. Но только больнее: она ведь не встанет. А за стеной Яна просто, чёрт возьми, спит.  
Вика поворачивается набок и закрывает глаза.  
Яна закидывает её сообщениями, кажется, круглосуточно. Даже ночью от неё приходит что-то, и на Викины вопросы с утра, почему не спала, Яна отвечает то «Что то засиделась за компом», то «Да вот проснулась решила полистать ленту», то «Делала задания в инст кофе мой друг». Вика отзывается: «Спать тоже иногда нужно», «Лента засасывает», «Музыка — мой драг, ага, я знаю эту песню».  
Яна пишет: «Иногда я сплю».  
Пишет: «Я бы была рада если б меня не лента засосала».  
Пишет: «Так и знала что ты ее знаешь».  
Вика перечитывает каждое сообщение по пять раз, сжимая в пальцах смартфон.  
Она рассказывает, что едет в универ, что скучает на парах, что посмотрела классный фильм, — «Ушедшие дни», ты не видела? — что погода сегодня ничего так, но пусть уже весна наступит поскорее, что забыла помыть посуду, что на повторе слушается песни исполнительницы Польши, которую скинула ей Яна:  
Сколько надо сделать от отчаяния?  
Так и есть, и я, наверное, скучаю.  
Всё летит ко всем чертям  
И загорается, а меня даже не пугает, —

что задолбалась работать, что говорит с мамой пару раз в неделю, а всё равно умудрилась поругаться, что устала — сильно и как-то фундаментально, бля.  
Яна тоже ездит в институт, готовит одиннадцатиклассника к ЕГЭ по географии — кажется, ему даже реально интересно — и девятиклассницу к ОГЭ — ей наплевать, почему она вообще выбрала географию? Начала читать книгу — лесбийскую, их вообще даже меньше, чем гейских, — но то ли она скучная, то ли Яна отвыкла читать. Она любит мыть посуду, особенно когда куча дел, просто забивает на всё, посуда ведь тоже важна, наушники в уши и можно шуровать губкой по тарелкам. С мамой они каждый день переписываются в «Ватсапе», разговаривают реже, но, пожалуй, с тех пор как она три года назад поступила в институт и уехала в Москву, их отношения стали значительно лучше. А ещё иногда ей хочется уехать в тайгу и отдохнуть от всего и всех. Ну или почти всех.  
Почти. Всех.  
Почти.  
Всех.  
«Почти — это ведь про меня?» — не спрашивает Вика.  
Она отвечает на Янины сообщения в метро, зажатая в час пик между потными и не очень телами, изнывающими в пуховиках и пальто, на парах, когда спать не хочется, а слушать препода так скучно, что почти невыносимо, на работе — тайком, чтобы не заметили, как она отвлекается на смартфон, — по пути домой, лавируя между прохожими, замеченными краем глаза, дома — на кровати, в кухне, сидя на унитазе, принимая ванну однажды вечером, — и по дороге к Алининому дому, была там раза три, вроде помнит, куда идти, скоро дойдёт, наберёт код, поднимется на лифте, Алина откроет дверь, красивая, весёлая, праздничная, Вика обнимет её, скажет: «С днём рождения!» — и вручит подарок в пакете с бабочками, Алина любит бабочек. А Яна боится насекомых, особенно пауков. Не панически, но предпочитает избегать и, как увидит паука, вполне может отпрыгнуть и взвизгнуть. Она как-то рассказывала об этом, говорила, что понимает, мы не в Австралии, чего этот паук сделает? Но стрёмно, ножки эти, фу.  
Вика набирает код на домофоне. Так, убрать смартфон в карман, сколько можно-то. Яне написала, что пошла к подруге на день рождения, не потеряет, и хорошо.  
На Алине сиреневая блузка — в вырезе исчезает цепочка, на ней висит маленькая птичка, — обнимается она крепко, над подарком ахает.  
— Дорого же, — качает головой.  
— Да фигня. Ты же её хотела. — Вика улыбается.  
Народу не так уж много: Алинин парень Женя, Коля, две Алинины одноклассницы — Вика их уже знает — и Карина, с которой Алина вместе работает. Еду заказали, открывают шампанское. И зря, наверное, Вика ничего не съела сперва, потому что становится как-то легко и смешно, лежится в углу дивана просто отлично, пицца выше всяких похвал, о, ром-кола, то, что надо, и люди вокруг замечательные. Вот взять Карину — травит байки про походы на концерты, любит она это дело. Чёрное каре, блестящие тени, громоздкие серьги в ушах, водолазка облегает грудь — размер, наверное, третий или даже четвёртый, — джинсы с высокой талией. Голос у неё низкий и приятный. Клёвая девчонка, как ни крути.  
— Плесни мне рома.  
Хотя с Женей как-то более неловко: от вида его крупных ладоней, которые держат фотоаппарат — скажите «сыр» или ещё что-то там, — от небритых щёк, от собирающихся в паху джинсов. Вика с ним бы ну вообще нет: он Алинин парень, и знать она его не знает. Но чисто гипотетически — с ним бы вполне. Но и — с Кариной.  
Гипотетически, а на деле...  
— Мне тоже подлей.  
Если бы существовало гран-при про скоростному гугл-поиску, Вика бы точно была призёром: куда её только не заводили гиперссылки, геями и лесбиянками её давно не удивить, порно опять же она всякое видела, и глупо это — утверждать, что даже в гетеророликах интересуют исключительно мужчины, когда смотришь, как член движется в вагине совсем вблизи, просто смотришь, не представляя себя на чьём-то месте, и чувствуешь, как намокают трусы. Нет, женщины казались красивыми, но не настолько, чтобы думать о том, что можно попробовать, не настолько, чтобы предложить. А вот сейчас бы Карине предложила? Водолазка облегающая, живот плоский — почти восхищает. Скулы выделяются, улыбка приятная, губы пухлые, совсем не широкие, не то что...  
— И мне рома.  
Откуда это вообще взялось? Ещё до того как увиделись — только из-за селфи, из-за разговоров обо всём, ощущения, что поймёт всё, что примет больше, чем всё? Из-за этого? Нет? Да? Ух-х...  
— Нет, больше не надо.  
Торт Вика жуёт, с трудом фокусируя на нём взгляд. Нахваливает — Алина сама пекла. Остальные тоже не отстают.  
— Не думала, что можно дома самой так сделать!  
— А что ты добавляла?  
— Мне так надоели покупные.  
— Да надоело всё!  
— А цены...  
— Да вообще, раньше смеялась над мамой, которая акции все мониторит, а теперь сама в «Дикси» рекламу беру.  
— О да!  
Вика выпивает чай в два глотка. Пить хочется. А ещё — в туалет. Но встанет — пойдёт едва ли не по стеночке. Нет, подождать чуть-чуть, послушать разговоры, попытаться вставить два-три слова, а уже потом можно запереться, усесться на унитаз, достать из кармана смартфон, посмотреть, что написала Яна...  
Домой Вика едет на такси, думает, успеет ли предупредить водителя, прежде чем её стошнит, а сама всё равно пишет Яне.  
«В эти выходные встретимся?»  
«Не могу».  
«Жаль, бля, надеюсь, я не блевану щас».  
«Совсем жопа?»  
«Ну такое».  
«Может ты ко мне в пятницу? Я буду сидеть над горой дз и заданиями ученикам а ты составишь мне группу поддержки?»  
«Я за».  
За всё.  
Заебало.  
Вику так и не тошнит, но, засыпая, она думает: лучше бы вырвало. Отвлекло.  
В пятницу она с трудом поднимает себя с кровати. Лежать бы и лежать. Но надо встать. Надо на работу.  
Надо. Надо.  
Даже вечером к Яне — надо.  
Сидеть рядом, смотреть, думать, хотеть, чувствовать что-то невнятное — то ли больно, то ли хорошо.  
То ли достаточно, то ли слишком мало.  
То ли можно и так, то ли ни черта.  
То ли…  
Надо встать.  
Голову ещё с вечера не помыла. Просто ужас.  
Вика успевает с трудом: сушит волосы феном, и ложатся они не то чтобы ровно. Прыщи ещё выскочили на подбородке и на лбу, она загибает пальцы, подсчитывая, в воскресенье должны начаться, ну ё-моё. Кажется, даже косметика не спасает. На отражение смотреть не хочется. Ничего не хочется.  
— Не мой день, — решает Вика.  
После работы она не едет домой, хотя до встречи с Яной ещё есть время, находит детскую площадку и садится на качели. Женщина, чей ребёнок катается с горки, на неё, кажется, косится. Одна. Девушка. Без пива или сигарет даже. И чего ей не нравится?  
Вика раскачивается. Раньше так любила это дело: качайся себе и думай обо всём. Представляй что угодно, планируй. Не сложилось — и пусть, это была фантазия. Сложилось — ты молодец.  
Сейчас вот она покачается, пока женщина не попросит за сына, — можно мальчику? — пройдётся немного по улицам под музыку, спустится в метро, будет держаться за поручень в вагоне, пересадка, снова поручень, выход из метро, погуглит адрес — смотрела на карту уже, но не всё запомнила, — попетляет между домов, наберёт Яне, чтобы встретила, та вроде собиралась договориться с охранником, они поднимутся на... а на каком этаже она живёт?  
Яна живёт на четвёртом. Лифт не особо новый, дребезжит.  
— Я почему-то в лифтах всегда один фильм вспоминаю, — говорит Яна, она в серых спортивных штанах и ярко-красной свободной футболке, у неё розово-шоколадные губы и стрелки у глаз. — Там как бы был отель, и что-то связанное с лифтами, и какие-то вроде даже перемещения во времени.  
— И что это за фильм? — Вика хмурится, звучит, кажется, незнакомо.  
— Понятия не имею. В детстве смотрела, а теперь никак не могу его найти. Уже сомневаюсь, что существует.  
— О, понимаю.  
Двери открываются, и они выходят в коридор.  
— Я так искала однажды мультик «Абрафакс под пиратским флагом».  
— Не смотрела.  
— И не надо. — Вика вздыхает. — Он так себе, но найти было делом принципа.  
Яна смеётся, подходя к одной из дверей.  
— Катя умотала к парню на чёрт знает сколько, а Даша позже придёт, — говорит она.  
В комнате бежевые обои, три кровати, шкаф, столы. Ещё этажерка, чехол с гитарой в углу и полки на стенах. Над одной кроватью куча фоток какой-то девчонки, над другой — криво нарисованный плакат «С днём рождения, Катя!», над третьей — плакаты с Queen и, кажется, с актёрами из фильмов «Марвел».  
— Твоя? — Вика кивает на последнюю.  
— Ага, — улыбается Яна и плюхается на цветастое покрывало.  
Футболка собирается складками. Носки на ней на этот раз сине-голубые в полоску, видны из-под сланцев, ужасно же, но совсем нет.  
— А гитара? — Раздевшись, Вика садится рядом. Душно, зачем надела байковую рубашку? Ещё вспотеет чего доброго.  
— Тоже. Я вообще музыкалку окончила. Но фортепиано не моё, потом загорелась игрой на гитаре, правда она больше пылится.  
— Всё равно круто. С музыкой я вообще не дружу. Ну если не считать попытки в детстве ходить на хор.  
— Всё кончилось совсем плохо? — Янины губы расходятся в улыбке, господи, не увидь этого — сказала бы, что невозможно, чтобы углы рта так далеко растягивались, право слово до ушей.  
— Да нет. Просто походила немного и заболела, ну и, — Вика пожимает плечами, — получалось так себе. А мне неприятно заниматься тем, что вообще не канает.  
— Та же хуйня. Чувствую себя говном. Мне мать кучу раз говорила, типа сейчас не получается, зато потом получится. Ага, пока оно получится — если вообще получится, — я себя пять раз возненавижу.  
Вика смеётся.  
— И смешно, и ни черта.  
Они включают на ноутбуке «Мой безумный дневник», у Яны на коленях тетрадь с подложенной под неё книгой, сбоку учебник. Она наклонила голову, волосы — крашенно-светлые, но у корней отросли родные тёмные — прикрывают ухо и щёку — как-то трогательно, потрогать бы их. Коснуться бы шеи, пальцами погладить каждый позвонок, натягивающий кожу, сверху вниз, под красной футболкой, зацепив пряжку лифчика, — какого он цвета? какого фасона? — проласкать ложбинку позвоночника до пояса штанов, оставить ладонь лежать там, дышать в Янино плечо, дышать её запахом — духами, дезодорантом, кремом, чем угодно, всем угодно, отсюда чувствуются только духи, ближе бы, ближе, боже... Вика переводит взгляд на экран.  
— Я восхищаюсь людьми, которые могут делать всё постепенно, а не как я — оставляя на последний момент. — Яна вздыхает.  
Вика не может не посмотреть ей в лицо, не опустить взгляд ниже. Пальцы держат ручку немного странно, наверное, оттого, что ногти длинные — прямоугольные, накрашенные синим лаком, с россыпью страз на безымянном.  
— Я иногда сажусь заранее, — говорит Вика, — но если настроение подходящее.  
— На такое у меня настроения не бывает.  
Фыркнув, Яна снова принимается писать. Свисают волосы, еле видны серёжки — небольшие кольца, в левом ухе ещё и два гвоздика. Сериал. Они смотрят сериал. Вика переводит взгляд на ноутбук. Все подходящие для этого поверхности усыпаны наклейками с котами и с кактусами. Кажется, Яна когда-то говорила, что ей нравятся кактусы: это единственное, что у неё растёт, и вообще они симпатичные. Шуршит лист — Яна переходит на следующую страницу. Почерк у неё убористый, мелкий, она пишет чёрной ручкой.  
— А почему именно чёрной? — спрашивает Вика.  
— Потому что в школе разрешали только синей, конечно же, — отвечает Яна, не отвлекаясь от дела.  
Серьёзная. Тетрадь лежит ровно на какой-то большой книге — кажется, справочнике — на бёдрах, рядом смятая ткань футболки, под ней спортивных штанов, под ними...  
Вика моргает.  
— Ты на ночь останешься? — спрашивает Яна, когда они ужинают гречкой с сосисками.  
— А с охранниками проблем не будет?  
— Я обпизжу это дело.  
В полночь приходит Даша. Она шумная: шуршит её одежда, цокают каблуки, она говорит и говорит. О своём парне, о мужике, приставшем — можно с вами познакомиться? — к ней в метро, о собаках, которых выгуливают неподалёку без поводка. И всё это только за первые пять минут.  
Даша ходит туда-сюда, готовит на плитке, отлучается в общую кухню помыть посуду, переодевается, говорит, перекрикивая ноутбук, хлопает дверью, уйдя к какой-то Светке.  
— Это пиздец, — говорит тогда Вика. — Думаю, если бы ты её задушила подушкой, тебя бы оправдали.  
Яна поднимает голову от конспектов, смотрит, улыбаясь, прямо в глаза.  
— Она хорошая, — говорит Яна. — Она типа не специально вредничает, просто она такая. — Вздох. — Но я совру, если скажу, что не представляю, как душу её подушкой.  
Ложится спать Вика на Катиной кровати: в последнее время Катя вообще редко бывает здесь, вроде собирается съехать, но окончательно не решилась. Вика натягивает Янин плед до самого носа. Пахнет горько сигаретами и духами терпковато — кажется, запах даже немного вяжет, как хурма: и странно, и всё равно не оторвёшься.  
Вика вдыхает глубже.  
Слышится скрип — не с Дашиной кровати, нет, всё же с Яниной, и кажется, даже доносится дыхание. Отрывистое, глубокое. Слишком. Вдруг она?..  
Вика жмурится.  
Нет. Нет.  
С утра она чистит зубы пальцем — Яна пользуется ядерно-мятной пастой, такую и во рту долго не удержать. Они завтракают печеньем с чаем — зелёным жасминовым, его Яна любит больше всего.  
Щурится, без линз наверное, обычно она их носит, реже — надевает очки. У неё бледные беспомадные губы, нежная, ненакрашенная кожа в углах глаз.  
В мыслях у Вики — вот сейчас придётся уйти, подхватить сумку, натянуть кроссовки, выйти за дверь, спуститься на лифте, дойти до метро, она точно помнит дорогу или снова надо будет гуглить?  
Кажется, в груди щемит.  
Смешно.  
Не останешься же здесь: в чужой общаге, в комнате ещё и с Дашей, хоть сейчас она ушла уже, подорвавшись с утра пораньше. С Яной, которая... К чёрту.  
— Жаль, что у меня ученик сегодня, — говорит Яна, когда Вика надевает кроссовки.  
Рядом Янины ноги, скрытые спортивными штанами, вот бы снять их.  
— Да ещё встретимся. — Вика распрямляется, и — Яна так близко, глаза расширились, удивилась, что оказались почти нос к носу, но не отшатывается. И лицо у неё какое-то безулыбочное, но не грустное, чуть напряжённое, чуть... уязвимое?  
Да?  
Или нет?  
Кажется?  
Или?  
— М-можно? — выдыхает Вика, наклоняясь, смотрит на губы — эти широкие, широкие губы. Вот сейчас они скажут, что не понимают, о чём она, сожмутся, отодвинуться, отвер...  
Они мягкие, влажные. Нежные настолько, что можно задохнуться.  
Вдох — свистяще, через нос.  
Языком по зубам, по дёснам, по щекам изнутри, по языку. Мятно и чайно. Мокро. Расплывающееся лицо впереди. Ладони на спине. Грудью к груди.  
У Яны сильные руки, объятия крепкие, ловкий и мягкий язык, большой нежный рот.  
Дивный рот.  
— Жаль, я... мне... — говорит потом Вика, указывая на дверь. Между ними снова шаг.  
— Я провожу. — Яна растягивает в улыбке свои покрасневшие губы.  
На улице Вика вдыхает прохладный воздух, чувствует, как на лицо падает какая-то морось, вспоминает, как обнимала Яну на прощание, улыбается, улыбается. В кармане вибрирует смартфон.  
Яна — из лифта, что ли? — написала, что уже скучает.  
Вернуться бы, перемахнуть через турникет на входе, под крики охранника взбежать по лестнице, не ожидая лифт, чтобы встретить на этаже Яну, и... бред. Не будет она этого делать. Зато можно встретиться потом.  
«Ты когда свободна?» — пишет она, пальцами размазывая радужно переливающиеся капли по экрану.  
«В среду вечером можно погулять раньше вряд ли получится».  
Вика шагает вперёд, отвечая, что да, конечно, и не отвечая: я бы хотела поскорее, я бы хотела не только сообщения, а тебя рядом.  
Ничего, не так уж много времени, а в среду они встретятся, наверное, в метро, Яна будет привычной и прекрасной, и Вика обнимет её крепко-крепко и замрёт, прикрыв глаза, а потом они поедут на эскалаторе — Яна на ступень выше, близкая-близкая, — и лицо её будет совсем рядом, и так захочется... стоп, куда она идёт?  
Вика хмурится, смотря по сторонам. Вправо надо? Или нет? Она открывает гугл-карты.  
От Яны приходит голосовое сообщение, и Вика выуживает из кармана куртки наушники. Под болтовню Яны о том, что она не доготовилась к занятию, а времени мало, только краситься села, ни черта не успевает, дурдом, а-а-а-а, Вика идёт к метро. А ей тоже нужно кое-что в универ сделать, вроде не горит, но озаботится сейчас — потом не будет жопа в мыле, да точно, придёт домой, уточнит у старосты, что нужно сдать по английскому, а ещё ногти отросли, записаться надо на маникюр к Лене, и в магазин зайти, и приготовить бы что-нибудь.  
Вика улыбается.  
В среду она просыпается — за окном хоть глаз выколи. Экран смартфона слепит глаза: 06:27. Вика на спине, перед глазами серый потолок.  
На спине.  
И чувство ещё такое...  
Блядь, только бы не!.. Вика откидывает одеяло, встаёт, в два шага оказывается у выключателя, возвращается.  
—Сука!  
На простыни пятно крови. Она тянет её за край. Бесит, бля! В какой позе нужно спать во время месячных, чтобы точно ничего не испачкать?  
Пока Вика — долго, лениво — отмокает в душе, в слив уходит розовая вода, глаза песочные, но таращатся. И чего не спится?  
Она загружает стиральную машинку, ставит чайник, скользит взглядом по его серебристому боку, по решётке плиты, конфоркам. Поправляет трусы. Торчать бы весь день дома: и никаких тебе мыслей, оставишь ли пятно на стуле, никакого раздражения от того, что нельзя принять лишний раз душ, лежи себе то так, то сяк, листай новостную ленту или читай что-нибудь, мирясь с неприятными ощущениями внизу живота. Но сейчас она позавтракает, посидит в Интернете, накрасится, оденется, дойдёт до метро. Вперёд на работу, а потом встречаться с Яной и гулять, смотреть, улыбаться, взять за руку, — она же не будет против? — смотреть, болтать и думать, сейчас забежать в туалет или позже… Да уж. Ещё и плита грязная. Это какое-то конченое блядство.  
Может, спросить, вдруг Яна не против приехать в гости? Только, что если она решит, что это намёк, будет надеяться, а тут эти сраные месячные? Не вовремя.  
Хотя, может, конечно, она не хочет так быстро.  
А сама Вика? Она ведь с девушками вообще ни разу, и смотреть порно, представлять — это одно. А как это будет?.. Какая Яна между ног? Каково это — прижиматься к ней, голой кожей к голой коже? Чувствовать её руки, её рот, её яз?.. Стоп. Вика переступает с ноги на ногу. Не сейчас.  
Чёрт.  
Вика заливает кипятком растворимый кофе, моргает над бежевой пенкой и пишет Яне: «Слушай, чет совсем достал менстряк, так гулять не охота. Может, приедешь в гости?»  
— Карты, бля, на стол, — бормочет Вика и обжигается кофе, но всё равно ещё делает глоток и таращится в экран, «Яна печатает», вот сейчас она ответит, что не может, что одно дело в центре пару часиков погулять, а другое — тащиться в ебеня, ни черта не успеется, извини, как-нибудь по...  
Яна может приехать часов в восемь и остаться на ночь, но с утра придётся рано встать.  
Фух.  
После работы у Вики есть немного времени. Она снимает джинсы, надевает юбку, снимает её, надевает спортивные штаны и рубашку поло, может, всё-таки джинсы? Она хмурится перед зеркалом. Ага, так весь гардероб перемерить можно. Нет уж. Отражение корчит рожу, вертится, засовывает руки в карманы. Ещё почти час точно есть, Яна сказала, сама дойдёт, и что делать? Точно, плита.  
Заливая её моющим средством, Вика думает, что вот сейчас закончит, заскочит в душ, причешется, и, когда она уже будет отвечать на сообщения во «Вконтакте», раздастся звонок в домофон, Яна будет стоять на пороге и улыбаться, и её можно будет поцеловать.  
Причесаться Вика не успевает и на все сообщения ответить тоже, но это становится как-то неважно, когда Яна входит в квартиру. Подводка кончается стрелками в углах глаз, на губах розово-шоколадная помада, — раз! — и на Викиных уже тоже. Под пальцами скользкая куртка, шершавый рюкзак, мягкий шарф.  
Яна. Яна.  
Яна, сидя рядом на диване, закидывает на Викины колени ноги — гладкие, затянутые в тонкие колготки.  
Яна смеётся, когда Вика рассказывает какую-то совершенно дурацкую историю, и да, конечно, когда она случилась, Вике тоже было смешно, но разве может быть Яне настолько же? Разве может смешить её всегда то же самое?  
Яна поправляет лямку своего чёрного платья — сверху в обтяжку, ниже талии просторного.  
Яна рассказывает, как ученик ей недавно выдал очередной шедевр мысли, как она едва не поругалась с папой по телефону, вот поэтому с мамой всяко лучше говорить, как ей приснилось, что она переписывается с Биллом Скарсгардом.  
Яна решает, что они будут продолжать смотреть «Мой безумный дневник».  
Яна долго не убирает ноги, когда Вика собирается сходить в кухню за перекусом. Голени прижимаются к коленям. Яна растягивает губы в улыбке.  
У Яниного рта потом вкус колбасы, овсяного печенья и едва сигарет — она выходила курить на балкон. И ноги её снова на Викиных. Она сама — близко-недостаточно, и Вика подаётся вперёд, спину аж тянет, плевать, когда пальцы в Яниных волосах — свежеокрашенных, равномерно светлых, — на её шее, сжимают ткань платья, вминают его в кожу, вглаживают.  
— Дальше смотрим? — спрашивает Яна, отстраняясь, и, ох, её губы!  
Беспомадные. Широкие. Потрясающие.  
Вика кивает, откидывается на подушки. Под пальцами — капрон колготок. Закроешь глаза — и будто ничего нет, только это ощущение, только фантомное чувство на губах, только забившийся в нос терпковатый запах духов, только напряжённость внизу живота и ниже, и мокро... От этого или от месячных? Встать бы. Проверить, а то с обивки кровь смывать задолбаешься. Яна смеётся. Почему? О, наверное, она всё же смотрит сериал.  
Встать бы.  
Пойти.  
Вика жмурится.  
На экране болтают герои.  
Затянутые в капрон, косточки на лодыжках кажутся острыми.  
Вика ни о чём не думает — мгновение, два, три, — или нет, думает, считает эти самые мгновения.  
Четыре. Пять. Шесть.  
Перед сном она тоже считает. Не овец даже — просто числами доходит до двести шестнадцати. Яна дышит рядом, Вика касается ногами её ног, носом уткнулась в волосы, разметавшиеся по подушке. Прижаться бы крепко грудью к её спине…  
Яна свистяще выдыхает. Проснулась? Да нет вроде, во сне. Сколько там было? Двести шестнадцать?  
Вика выдыхает. И вдыхает шумно — пахнет её гелем для душа и, кажется, чем-то ещё. Щекой бы потереться о волосы. Обнять бы. Приблизиться.  
И ещё.  
Ещё.  
Узнать, какая Яна на ощупь и на вкус везде, что она первым делом делает с утра, как часто бреет ноги, раздражают ли её месячные, болит ли сильно живот при них, что-нибудь у неё вообще частенько болит ли, ломала ли она когда-нибудь руки или ноги, тревожится ли по мелочам, боится ли звонить по телефону, страшится ли остаться одна, не устаёт ли от неё, Вики, считает ли так же, что Вика прекрасна во всём или только мирится с чем-то.  
Узнать бы… А что потом?  
Вика знает, что у Миши костлявые ноги, подтянутый волосатый живот, натренированные руки, умелые пальцы, недлинный член, что он быстро потеет, но пахнет при этом даже почти приятно. Что по утрам Миша иногда забывает чистить зубы. Что, когда она попросила, он перестал шутить про ПМС и, если она забывала, мог купить ей прокладки. Что в детстве трижды ломал руку, а ещё во втором классе один идиот толкнул его в батарею на перемене, и сотрясение ему совсем не понравилось. Что он легко звонит по телефону, ходит в незнакомые места и общается с людьми, но никогда и ни за что не спросит дорогу, даже если понимает, что совсем заблудился, а возможности погуглить нет. Что Миша всегда с кем-то — с родственниками, с друзьями, приятелями, — словно вообще не знает, чем заняться в одиночестве. Что Миша иногда уставал именно от неё, что многое в ней ему нравилось, но было то, что он терпел — поначалу легко, потом едва. Ну раз ты не хочешь, я найду с кем сходить, да чего ты суетишься, расслабься, чего ты одна засела, давай обниматься, слушай, я сегодня, слушай, слушай…  
Да, прижмись ближе и слушай. Забудь, что хотела посмотреть фильм. Улыбнись. Люби — не несмотря на, а всё.  
Люби очень сильно, люби совсем целиком.  
Да я сегодня с пацанами договорился.  
Чего ты переживаешь!  
Господи, я пытаюсь понять, но ты тоже постарайся, я не даю тебе пространства — ты расстраиваешься, даю — всё равно расстраиваешься. Я готов делать что-то, но что?  
Люби, пока не окажется, что это тоже несмотря на. Несмотря на миллион друзей, с которыми он готов проводить выходные, хотя все будни из-за работы и учёбы вы толком не виделись. Несмотря на то, что он принимает твои тревоги и переживания, но не понимает: это же пустяки, ну чего ты грустишь, всё же хорошо.  
Не смотря на него, ты сидишь за ужином. И он тоже не смотрит на тебя. И ты любишь. Очень сильно, почти целиком.  
Почти.  
Почему это маленькое и короткое «почти» такое тяжёлое?  
Такое страшное.  
Такое… Двести семнадцать. Двести восемнадцать. Двести девятнадцать…  
Яна приятная на ощупь, Яна замечательно пахнет, Яна интересная. Как пошутит — кажется, никогда не прекратишь смеяться. Можно рассказать ей обо всём. Яна злится не без причин. Яна жалуется не беспочвенно. Яна заражает улыбкой. Яна умиляет своим желанием проверять социальные сети пятьдесят раз на дню. Яна радует постоянными вопросами, как дела.  
Яна идеальная. Её невозможно не любить целиком. Вот только надол... Двести двадцать. Двести двадцать один… Что если уже завтра утром они не будут смотреть друг другу в глаза? Стоп. С чего бы? Ну и бред. Они будут. Они по очереди почистят зубы, Яна сделает зарядку, они позавтракают омлетом, потом накрасятся и оденутся, чтобы выйти из дома — Яне надо пораньше, но смысл сидеть дома всего полчаса одной, после того как она уйдёт?  
Первым делом, проснувшись, Яна стонет, что поспала бы ещё часов пять, но подскакивает почти тут же, хрустит суставами и принимается вертеть головой. Вика улыбается в подушку и смотрит-смотрит.  
Тянет в животе. Тревожно? Или?  
Вика вскидывается.  
Фух, на этот раз никаких пятен.  
Снег ещё не сошёл, а с неба идёт колко-холодный дождь, каплями расплывающийся на волосах, куртке, новом кожзамовом рюкзачке. Светит солнце.  
Вика останавливается: завибрировал смартфон, наверное Яна. Нет, Саша. Отправил репост шутки, а за ним сообщение: «Как ты вообще?»  
И как она?  
По экрану расплываются капли, Вика склоняется ниже, надеясь прикрыть смартфон головой.  
«Нормас, — отвечает. — Учеба, работа, все как всегда».  
Всё — кроме Яны.  
Толчок в плечо — мимо спешит женщина в красном пальто. Вика шагает с тротуара на землю, идёт дальше — в десяти метрах, за невысоким заборчиком, детская площадка. Если достать из сумки пакет и устроить его на качелях, можно усесться, только ноги не забыть раздвигать при каждом движении: внизу лужа.  
Саша уже не в Сети.  
«Мне тут приятель написал, — строчит Вика в диалог с Яной. — Так давно не общались, что хуй знает, о чем говорить».  
Вика запихивает телефон в карман, вцепляется в подвесы и раскачивается. Совсем скоро заноют мышцы ног, неудобная поза, но сдвинь их — наберёшь в ботинки воды и чавкай потом до дома. Как-то с ней такое случилось, ещё в школе, мама потом ругалась.  
Выше, выше, сейчас Яна ответит, на хуй вообще с ним нужно общение, если оно так легко прекратилось, выше, Яна точно скажет, что плевать на этого дебила, нет, Саша не дебил, вообще дружить с ним было круто, просто как-то так сложилось, он уехал, и в сообщениях уже не получается то, что было лично на пьянках, с сигаретами в подъездах, гуляя по улицам, выше, выше, плеск, ногу опустила, ё-моё, но не так уж и мокро, по хрену, выше, Яна напишет не только это, зачастит о чём-то важном или о ерунде, вот бы встретиться скорее, выше, выше…  
Вика улыбается.  
Яна свободна только в субботу: в воскресенье у Даши день рождения. А Вика, наоборот, в субботу уже обещала маме приехать. Как назло.  
Вика сидит за столом рядом с Димкой, отвечает на мамины расспросы, смеётся над дядь-Витиными шутками и пихает в бок Димку — опять они за своё, не обращай внимания, — когда мама начинает причитать, что с учёбой у него не всё гладко. Димка в ответ косится, глаза закатывает. Вика кивает ему, и он улыбается.  
Сначала Димка показался Вике сущим — а то и сучьим — придурком. Вечно запирался в своей комнате с другом, но, если же Вика видела их, они всё смеялись, не иначе — над ней. А как один был, Димка к ней заглядывал, ладно бы зачем-то, так нет — посидеть и помычать.  
Дядь Витю Вика знала уже с полгода: они несколько раз ходили втроём — она, мама и он — в кафе. Наверное, Димка тоже сидел с ними в кафе, только по другим дням. Ещё дядь Витя приходил к ним чинить кран, поздравил маму с днём рождения букетом и кофеваркой, и вот они сидели в кафе уже вчетвером, и всё завертелось, переезд, свадьба, новая комната, новая мебель, даже мама какая-то будто новая, разве что школа осталась старая — всё равно после восьмого Вика поступила в физмат лицей, теперь ехать туда было даже ближе, хотя дядь Витя всё равно предлагал подвозить, но Вика отказалась. Он вообще много чего предлагал: хочешь ремонт в комнате? тебя отвезти? может, одежда нужна? Набивался в папашки, кривилась тогда Вика. Теперь, вспоминая, только усмехается: это было даже мило, хотя и ненужно, в те её шестнадцать поздно было искать в ком-то отца. С Димкой Вика тоже думать не думала общаться, в игры там всякие играть, она взрослая, а он мелкий придурок: с уроками у него не ладится, хотя всего лишь в четвёртом классе, в планшете сидит постоянно, вечно мамина еда ему не по душе, заходит, не постучавшись, к Вике, она опять только в майке и трусах, совсем забыла, раньше-то дома только мама была, а теперь приноравливайся, лифчик с утра натягивай, скрученные прокладки пихай глубже в мусорное ведро — мама ругается, что неприлично, — после душа сразу надевай пижаму, привыкай, не забывай.  
— Вик, я тебе положу с собой жульена, — говорит мама. — Всё равно много осталось.  
Вика кивает. Димка жуёт конфеты, не дождавшись чая. Уже скоро школу окончит, а всё ещё худой и нескладный. Тихий, как и раньше, когда зайти-то в комнату заходил, но, о чём говорить, не знал. Хихикал ещё по-дурацки, потому что стеснялся — это Вика потом поняла. Когда лето выдалось скучным, Катя — с ней Вика общалась лучше всего из класса — умотала к бабушке с дедушкой в деревню, а у дядь Вити отпуск был только в августе и отдых планировался тогда — море! море! У Вики уже был солнцезащитный крем, очки с крупными коричневыми стёклами, шляпа из соломки и купальник — розовые розочки на чёрном фоне. Но до этого ещё нужно было доскучать, дотерпеть, дожить в душной квартире. Она предложила Димке покататься на велосипедах, у него был свой, она взяла дядь-Витин, и поначалу было неудобно — не только ездить. А потом они обсуждали «Могучих рейнджеров», «Гарри Поттера», «Наруто», велики, машины, прохожих, мобильные игры, эх, тебе не довелось ничего скачивать по короткому номеру, звучит по-дурацки, куда теперь? Давай налево, а там к парку...  
Теперь Димка уже не стал бы соглашаться с каждым Викиным решением, куда ехать: в позапрошлом году у него начало прорезаться собственное мнение. Правда, переубедить его можно и сейчас. Интересно, что будет, если Вика расскажет про Яну. Димка протянет что-то невнятное, спросит, как так, или скривится молча? Вика скажет, какая разница, важнее не как правильно, а чтобы с человеком было хорошо, если мне с Яной замечательно, почему нет, мне без неё будет плохо. Ты выберешь меня счастливую с девушкой или меня несчастную без неё? Димка, конечно, замотает головой, мол, да чего такого, я просто не думал, нормально всё, я удивился, я понимаю… А вдруг правда понимает? Очень хорошо понимает? Худой, нескладный, онлайн-игрушки, комиксы, аниме, один лучший друг, бесконечные приятели по Интернету, что там у него в переписке, может, как у неё с Яной? Может, он это скрывает?  
А может, ей просто хочется надумать всем тайны, чтобы не у неё одной они были.  
Димка провожает её до метро, рассказывая про Человека-паука — недавно спустил на томики две тысячи, — и Вика вспоминает, как они с Яной сидели-смотрели и тогда ещё нельзя было приблизиться и прикоснуться. Вика обнимает Димку на прощание, тот хлопает её по спине.  
«Я чет задумалась сегодня, — пишет она Яне, стоя на эскалаторе. — Вдруг Димка гей. Но это тупизм совсем. Ваще у тебя бывало такое чувство, вот узнаешь о человеке какую-то хуйню, не знаю, ну там, что он по молодости себе ногу ножом херачил. Или ебался без разбора и без гондона. Или дрочил на двоюродного дядю. И как-то спокойнее, что ли, становится. Как бы я написала, что это хуйня, но это не хуйня, просто что-то такое, о чем не принято говорить, но у каждого оно есть, только большинство скрывает. Но если с тобой поделились хуйней, значит, и твою примут».  
Вика сходит с эскалатора, шумит состав, о, в нужную сторону.  
«В четырнадцать я втюрилась в двоюродную сестру», — приходит от Яны, когда поезд уже отправляется.  
Вика усмехается. Рядом две девчонки смеются громче, чем шумит состав. Экран потухает.  
Яна тогда была с длинными тёмными волосами, а ещё полнее, чем сейчас — она фотографии показывала. Училась себе в школе средне, улыбалась широко-широко, класс у них дружный был, приятельниц много, и, надо же, что скрывала.  
На следующей станции, ещё до того как поезд останавливается, приходит: «Тогда мне казалось что это любовь на всю жизнь но теперь я думаю что если б вдруг оказалось что она тоже пылает ко мне лесбийскими чувствами я б скорее всего зассала и свалила».  
«Круто, что ты это признаешь, — быстро печатает Вика. — Я не очень понимаю, почему ваще чувства к человеку своего пола, старше, младше, даже родственнику это что-то из ряда вон. Разве есть реально какой-то блок, который мешает хотеть ебаться с кем-то, если в человеке и так нравится все?»  
— Осторожно, двери закрываются…  
Сети нет. Под шум Вика достаёт из кармана наушники, запутались, сейчас бы послушать что-то, хотя все песни достали, может, что-то из более давнего скачать, что она слушала в школе или на первых курсах, когда на качелях качалась, когда думать не думала о чём-то таком — это было неважно, у неё был Миша: парень, на полтора года старше, ни тебе татуировок, ни пирсинга, даже спиннер не крутил, но это, должно быть, потому что спиннеры тогда не продавали в каждом переходе.  
Вика засовывает наушники в уши, когда поезд замедляет ход.  
«Наверно дело в том что многие себе запрещают такие чувства мозгами, — отвечает Яна. — И хрен знает хорошо это или нет. С одной стороны это ханжество а с другой упрощает жизнь».  
«А тебе когда-нибудь нравились парни?» — набирает Вика.  
«В шестом классе».  
Яна печатает ещё, но — Сеть не ловит — поезд влетает в туннель.  
В шестом классе Вика была уже взрослая: мама после долгих уговоров купила ей туфли на каблуке аж в пять сантиметров, она красилась косметикой из журнала про Сабрину, почти привыкла к месячным, ей нравился Олег, он шутил смешно, немного дрался, так себе учился, иногда называл её зубрилой, но это было ничего, вот на дискотеке он пригласит её, как и все мальчишки вроде бы нехотя, танцевать, а ещё они обязательно будут идти вместе из школы, они окажутся в одной компании, или за одной партой, или на физкультуре, он поможет ей, покажет, как правильно подавать мяч, а не посмеётся, косая, руки из жопы…  
Вика завела себе личный дневник — тетрадку на девяносто шесть листов с самой красивой обложкой, замком у реки. Внутри всё тоже должно было быть изумительно, она уже купила наклеек с котами, щенками и «Ранетками», из журнала вырезала песню Максим — «Знаешь ли ты, вдоль ночных дорог шла босиком, не жалея ног», — ручки разноцветные гелевые ей подарила мама. Жаль, буквы плясали по строчкам, и приходилось вечно зачёркивать всякое: я скучаю по папе, хотя мама говорит, что он жлоб и скотина, мама достала, мне и так плохо, а она добивает придирками всякими, как же мне плохо, я иногда плачу по два раза в час, мне кажется, я уродина, иначе почему на меня никто из мальчиков не обращает внимания? Надеюсь, Олег подарит мне валентинку, Олег заговорил со мной, Олег меня пихнул, Олег посмеялся над моей шуткой, Олег, Олег... На месте имени Вика рисовала сердечки, иногда хотела вырвать целые листы — вдруг мама прочтёт? Но оставляла.  
Мама так и не прочла.  
Кажется, за всё время учёбы, пока Вика не перевелась в лицей, они так толком и не говорили с Олегом.  
Состав замедляет ход, за окнами мелькают колонны и фигуры. Вика выходит из вагона, уткнувшись в смартфон, лавирует между людьми.  
«Мне нравился пацан из соседнего двора, — пишет Яна. — Мы с подружками даже следили за ним и хихикали. Подойти ближе было как то не оч а потом я стала смотреть аниме мангу читать и как то гораздо проще относиться к любовям. Наверно поэтому я не пиздец стремалась когда мне нравилась сестра типа ну подумаешь в какой то степени я своими переживаниями наслаждалась».  
Наслаждалась.  
И что ответить?  
А Вика наслаждалась когда-нибудь безответными чувствами? Ладно, ответными… Чёрт.  
«Значит именно благодаря манге я могу засосать тебя», — пишет Вика и добавляет вереницу самых дурацких смайликов: какашку с глазами, показывающего язык пучеодноглаза, очкарика с кроличьими зубами, гусеницу, моаи и унитаз.  
Надо зайти в магазин, купить хлеб, молоко, зелёный жасминовый чай — дома только чёрный, Яна его не так любит, — овощи, рыбу — приготовит её и картошку запечёт, чтобы на завтра осталось и не нужно было заморачиваться. Вот придёт и займётся этим, потом посуду перемоет и плиту наконец-то. А ещё ванну принять бы, лежать себе в пене, книжку читать, Митчелл на столе уже так давно лежит, что Вика не помнит, где остановилась.  
Вика читает и на следующий день, постоянно отвлекаясь на сообщения, новостную ленту, перекус, маску для лица, а то опять прыщи замучили, вдруг поможет. За окном ярко, не надо в универ, Яна не в Сети: она с приятельницами пошла за всякой ерундой для праздника — шариками, одноразовыми тарелками и стаканами. О, ещё скачать бы несколько песен на смартфон. «Я представил себе часового-красноармейца на вышке, окружённой колючей проволокой, и мне странно было думать, что он дрожит на том же ледяном ветру». «Twenty Years» Placebo, «Till Death Us Do Part» Lord of Lost, «Living Doll» Клиффа Ричарда. Ещё б бутерброд с маслом съесть, а может, нет? Пора уже себя как-то в мучном и жирном ограничивать, лучше йогурт. Ещё «Cells» The Servant и «It's My Life» Bon Jovi. Нет, всё же бутерброд не будет лишним. «Но кто сказал, что мир должен быть осмысленным?» Вот уж точно.  
Яна ничего не пишет вплоть до самого вечера, зато потом смартфон вибрирует и вибрирует.  
«Бля я так заебалась ходить весь день за шарами этими ебучими».  
«Потом еще в магаз потому что девчонкам присралось салаты строгать».  
«Зачем ваще все эти салаты когда можно заказать пиццу».  
«Но ваще потом было лучше я так наржаласб».  
«Это не опечатка».  
«В смысле б это опечатка».  
«Но я ржала».  
«Хотя и нажралась ладно тож».  
«Пиздец меня кружит».  
«Но ваще збс».  
«Катя с парнем своим была они такие милые а я смотрела и думала как хочу сосаться с тобой».  
«Когда я была у тебя я все думала что хочу хочу».  
«Но типа хз че уместно а че нет».  
«Господи забыть все это если б не вискарь я б молчала отвечаю».  
«У тебя такая охуенная шея».  
«И уши».  
«И скулы».  
«Я хочу потрогать твои сиськи».  
«Блядство почему я тут а ты там».  
Губы тянет — так сильно Вика улыбается. Надо же, а Яне действительно алкоголь очень развязывает язык. И смешно, и как от сердца отлегло, и...  
«Я тоже об этом думала, — печатает она. — Но не уверена была, хочешь ли ты, сейчас нормально ли, еще месячные ебучие».  
«Ваще не вовремя, — приходит от Яны, и тут же: — Хотя щас мне кажется что похуй меня б и месячные не смутили бы бля».  
Вика фыркает. Жаль, закончились только сегодня. В книге осталось страниц всего ничего — она лежит на кровати рядом. Вика набирает: «Я бы хотела снять с тебя платье, а потом медленно стягивать колготки».  
«Бля», — отвечает Яна.  
«И не только колготки», — дописывает Вика, добавив подмигивающий смайлик.  
«Тут все собираются в настолки играть очень вовремя лучше б я у тебя была».  
«Когда ты свободна?»  
«В понедельник вечером давай».  
В книге осталось страниц пять, наверное. Смартфон падает на кровать рядом с ней. Вика моет руки, прежде чем снова плюхнуться на одеяло и снять трусы.  
Эти её губы, слова, колготки, язык — кажется, ничего толком Вика не успевает представить, только расплывчатую мешанину образов. Даже пальцы, и те не согреваются. Вика улыбается, смотря в потолок.  
Между парами в универе и приходом Яны не то чтобы много времени. В десять, десять, десять, повторяет про себя Вика, двигаясь по проходу в магазине. Приготовить что-то нужно, у Яны сегодня учёба была, потом ученица. Овощи потушит. Так, дома есть картошка, помидоры. Кабачок бы купить и перец. Овощей хватит. В холодильнике ещё что-то было... Сметана, молоко, мамино абрикосовое варенье. Пирог из него бы испечь, точно. А ещё не забыть перемыть оставленную с утра посуду.  
Вика успевает почти всё: пирог стоит в духовке, когда приходит Яна. Трепещут ноздри — это Вика видит первым, после — розоватые губы, стрелки от углов глаз, растрепавшиеся волосы, синее платье в мелкий светлый цветочек, расстёгнутое пальто.  
Во рту потом привкус сигарет, на губах — помады, на спине — ощущение от прикосновения Яниных ладоней, где-то в гуще внутренностей — напряжение.  
— Да я смотрю, ты сегодня хозяюшка, — улыбается Яна, проходя в кухню.  
— Хуяюшка, — фыркает Вика. — Иногда на меня накатывает, но чаще я варю пельмени.  
— Отлично тебя понимаю. — Яна садится на табурет.  
На колготки, на бедро, ложится отсвет от люстры.  
Яна болтает про Катю и Дашу, про препода, для которого по умолчанию парни умнее девушек, чтоб его геморрой замучил, про ученицу — девятиклассницу Валю, которая олицетворяет собой выражение «Глядит в книгу — видит фигу», хотя упёртости ей не занимать: каждый раз она упорно в книгу глядит, прося: «Подождите, я сама», чтобы пятью минутами позже очень тяжко вздохнуть и жалобно посмотреть на Яну. Вика смеётся, доставая пирог из духовки. Да уж, забавные они — дети... И когда для неё детьми стали школьники? Вика мотает головой, разогревая для Яны овощи.  
— Там кабачок, да? — уточняет она, уже смотря в тарелку.  
— Да. — Вика замирает, чёрт, неужели она его терпеть не может, бля, бля, бл...  
— Ничего. — Яна отмахивается и улыбается, берёт вилку в руку. — Не очень его люблю, но терпимо.  
— А что не любишь?  
— От баклажанов воротит и варёного лука.  
— А меня от варёной моркови.  
— Хуже неё только варёная свёкла.  
— Точно-точно!  
Они смеются.  
Яна говорит с набитым ртом, Яна рассказывает, что неделя предстоит безумная, Яна вспоминает какую-то дурацкую шутку — Вика забывает её почти сразу, как слышит. Надо что-то сказать... что-то... Губы Яны растягиваются в улыбке, глаза щурятся, смеясь, она откидывает голову назад, тянется шея, вот бы её лизнуть. Ох.  
Яна сама берётся за губку, чтобы помыть посуду, пока Вика ходит в душ, расстилает кровать — руки дрожат, не будут же они теперь лежать просто рядом, нет ведь?  
— Там то же полотенце, — говорит она, когда видит Яну в дверях. — Я его оставила.  
— Очень предусмотрительно. — Янины губы растягиваются в улыбке, и они замирают друг напротив друга, смотрят в глаза.  
Сейчас Вика подастся вперёд, почувствует эти губы на своих, отодвинется — с неловкостью, — пройдёт в кухню и, пока Яна будет мыться, расставит тарелки и чашки по своим местам, а потом Яна выйдет из ванной — жаркая, распаренная, с нежной, чистой кожей в углах глаз, с голыми ногами, и...  
На Яне синяя футболка, полы длинные, и кажется, под ней нет ничего, запустить бы руку, потрогать, проверить, убедиться, углубиться, ох, Яна щёлкает выключателем, кровать прогибается под ней, взлетает-опадает одеяло. У неё мягкие голени и ляжки, упругая гладкая кожа, пальцами по ней — сжимая, поглаживая, цепляя резинку трусов, чувствуя, как Янина рука притягивает к себе, заставляя навалиться.  
Во рту мятно от зубной пасты — в её чудесном, мокром рту с ловким, скользким языком, ох...  
— М-м, — Яна чуть отстраняется, дёргает бедром, — двигай как-нибудь, — просит шёпотом.  
— Ага-а-а. — Вика прихватывает губами подбородок и скользит пальцами под кружевную ткань трусов, и правда забылась, отвлеклась на поцелуй, а там ведь жарко и гладко, пробраться дальше, погладить — язык сосать, — мокро так, нежно, как у самой себя почти что, только иначе, чувствуется лишь пальцами.  
— Тебе как нравится? — спрашивает Вика — Яна лижет ей шею, рукой скользит в трусы, пусть ей не станет мерзко, пусть ей понравится — и как на ощупь, и что лобок негладкий, только подстриженный, и что трусы обычные хлопковые, пусть, пусть...  
— Не глу...боко, — бормочет Яна ей в шею, скользит языком ниже — и Вика под него тянется-выгибается.  
— А мн-н-не можешь по-поглубже? — выдыхает Вика, почти отвыкла, когда не сама, когда чужой рукой, дразняще, то правильно, то нет.  
Пальцами — по напряжённому, влажному, скользкому, какое оно на цвет, на вид? Посмотреть бы... Шум в ушах, знойно, одеяло — в сторону, Яну — ближе, внутри — два пальца, на ухо — сбивчивое-повторяющееся: «Так? Т-так? Та-ак? Так?»  
Да-а-а, так — дёргаясь бёдрами к Яне, ближе, сильнее, резче, вжаться, потереться, подставиться, нежить её, точно, её тоже, да, да, да...  
Рукой обхватить бы щёку, посмотреть в глаза, вжаться губами в её чудесный рот, восхитительный рот.  
— Ты ещё не?.. Сейчас, сейчас, я... да, — шептать в подбородок, чмокать, тереть влажное, напряжённое и потом едва гладить, услышав охи над ухом.  
— Как-то это было немного неуклюже, — говорит потом Яна уже не шёпотом, она лежит рядом, гладит Вику лодыжкой по голени.  
— Есть такое. — Вика смеётся.  
Воздух холодит разгорячённую кожу, они накрываются одеялом, Яна рядом подложила руку под голову, сопит, расслабленная, красивая.  
Вика облизывает пальцы.  
Да, неуклюже вышло, неловко, как-то... как должно быть, что ли. Губы улыбаются, Яна совсем близко, ногами зажала Викину ногу, дышит в шею. Жарко, отодвинуться бы... Нет, вдруг Яна подумает не то. Она точно спит? Может, удастся заснуть?  
И как у кого-то получается тут же вырубиться? Счастливые люди. Вике не помогало никогда, мысли — и те толком не исчезали. Она медленно-осторожно вытягивает свою ногу из-под Яниной и отодвигается.  
В первые дни немного страшно — вдруг это всё изменило, вдруг Яне не понравилось, хоть она это и не показала ничем, вдруг, вдруг... А потом Яна выпивает с соседками по комнате и строчит сообщения.  
«Бля это винище такая херня».  
«Розовое хуезовое».  
«Чтоб я еще раз лучше старое доброе из пакета чем пафосная дичь».  
«Даша загоняла про своего парня».  
«Я спизданула про свою девушку».  
«Они вроде норм отнеслись».  
«И это возможно я еще и увлеклась типа бля такая сказала что скучаю думаю о тебе и кончаю бля».  
«Ладно последнее я не сказала».  
«Но я б не отказалась».  
«Типа это было странно как то но мне было круто».  
«И я хочу еще и всякое попробовать».  
«Я хз нормально ли такое говорить».  
«Но похуй».  
Вика чувствует, как улыбка растягивается до ушей, пока она пишет, что сама стеснялась, не знала, стоит ли обсуждать, не знала, понравилось ли Яне.  
«Ваще все заебись», — приходит от Яны, а после — пятиминутное голосовое сообщение, в котором она объясняет, что вышла покурить, много смеётся, говорит, что очень переживала, мол, а вдруг Вика решит, что ей это не надо, что пёзды не про неё, не то что хуи, или что Вике не понравилось, или что с мужчиной лучше было, обещает, что в следующий раз ей удастся поговорить о важном не набухавшись, и спрашивает, свободна ли Вика завтра вечером.  
Вика отвечает: «Пезды про меня. Я ваще не понимаю, как они могут быть не про женщину. Типа, бля, у тебя такая уже есть, это не может быть мерзко, иначе значит, что ты часть себя ненавидишь, а это как-то совсем грустно. С Мишей было тупо по-другому. Мне вот тоже смелости не хватило честно попиздеть обо всем, что парило, так что понимаю охуеть как. Я свободна».  
Вика сидит полночи за заданием, которое сдавать через день в универ, вот вечно так — стоит оставить на последний момент, и окажется, что именно в этот раз лучше было разобраться заранее.  
С утра Вика льёт кипяток на ногу, пока не дёргается, — кружка правее, бля! — моргает, трёт глаза.  
Пиздец.  
Но вроде даже особо не больно. Она зевает. Из еды только печенье, надо в магазин зайти, кофе растворимый кончается, что ещё? Давно полы не мыла, не забыть про мусор.  
Вика хлебает кофе большими глотками — и так встала только с четвёртым звонком будильника, переставляла его каждый раз, прикидывая, успеет ли.  
Весь день кажется, что не успевает, время подталкивает в спину.  
— Хочу домой, — ноет перед первой парой Алина.  
— На хрен пришла тогда? — Коля рядом играет в смартфон.  
— И так напропускала.  
Вика думает, что бы сказать, когда в кармане вибрирует. Яна, должно быть. Яна. Яна. Яне написать можно, и пока друзья разговаривают о прогулах, и когда преподаватель входит в аудиторию, и когда надо бы уже вести конспект, и когда начинается перерыв, и на следующей паре, и в метро по дороге домой, и в магазине, стоя в очереди в кассу, и лёжа на кровати дома.  
Яна. Яна.  
Яна не боится теперь писать, что хочет увидеться. Яна признаётся, что какое только порно ни смотрела и многое из роликов попробовала бы, хотя есть, конечно, кое-какие границы. Яна жалуется на препода, который ругался, что никто не пришёл на семинар подготовленным, хотя не то чтобы все были действительно не готовы, он просто формулировал вопросы по-дурацки. Яна рассказывает, что прочла охуенную мангу — «Несерьёзно о серьёзном», ты слышала? художница русская, и манга про русских пацанов Сашу и Васю, очень жизненно, очень смешно, очень сильно и очень горячо, — Вика просто обязана тоже её прочесть. Яна пересылает мемы и видео. Яна жалуется, что ей написывает Даша, мол, зайди и купи «Пемолюкс» и туалетную бумагу, бегу уже, вечно я покупаю, а она даже не всегда бабло отдаёт. Яна рассказывает, что купила в книжном Вике «Толстую тетрадь», ты же любишь странное, мне как-то советовала подруга, реально страннючая штука. Яна бесится, что в метро к ней совсем вплотную встал какой-то мужик и дышал на ухо, мерзко было, и не поймёшь, главное, он специально так или места на самом деле не хватало.  
Яна стоит на пороге в чёрных джинсах, голубой блузке и уже расстёгнутом пальто. Кажется, у Вики дыхание спирает, и вдохнуть можно уже позже — с помадой на губах, гладя Яну по щеке, прижимаясь к ней.  
В этот раз всё получается при свете. Яна — верхом на Вике, лямка лифчика — чёрного, узорчатого — спала, кру́жева трусов потрясающе мало, на бёдрах едва заметные редкие полосы растяжек. Кожа у неё горячая, можно гладить её, скользить под кружево, смотреть-смотреть, какая она и там — насыщенно-розовая, и... Яна наклоняется и вжимается, трётся — влажным по ноге, странно, вау, стягивает трусы и лифчик с себя, и кожей к коже — близко, сладко, горячо, липко. Её грудь в руках — мягкие полушария с крупными тёмными сосками. Прикоснись к ним языком, лизни — и Яна дёрнется, в волосы вцепится, простонет что-то невнятное, прижимая к себе — куда уж ближе? А можно. Подбрасывать бёдра, тереться и выдыхать в сосок, замирая, сводя ноги, чтобы потом снова лизать. И гладить внизу. И чувствовать Яну на себе — расслабленную, тяжёлую, восхитительную, — пальцами её — внутри. Кажется, ни одной мысли в голове — сплошные ощущения.  
Потом они пьют в кухне чай с бутербродами. Вика смотрит, как соски натягивают ткань Яниной футболки, ещё же раз можно будет? Обчмокать бы её всю.  
— Я раньше очень комплексовала, — говорит Яна. — Ну, из-за веса. Потом скинула, но сиськи всё равно висят, да и растяжки на жопе.  
— А у меня жопа волосатая, и что? — Вика откусывает от бутерброда.  
По-молодецки же прозвучало? Но вдруг Яне это не нравится, вдруг она сейчас скажет, что лучше брить надо, и вообще способов куча всяких есть, что с волосами делать, и...  
— Да нормальная жопа. — Яна отмахивается. — Мне всё нравится.  
Вика доедает бутерброд и говорит:  
— Я вот сейчас вроде такая уверенная, мол, не нравится моя жопа — так иди на хуй, а в школе себе уродкой казалась. Сиськи маленькие, плечи широкие, ебало в прыщах. Хоть пакет на голову надевай, чтобы никому мерзко не было на меня смотреть.  
— Хоть пакет на голову надевай и затягивай, ага, — усмехается Яна, — чтобы самой уже больше ни на что не смотреть.  
— Именно. — Вика кивает.  
Нет, пакет бы она вряд ли затянула на шее — духу бы, силы не хватило, но думала, бывало, когда в школе училась ещё: может, шагнуть под поезд в метро? Секунда проходила, другая, и жалко становилось — машиниста, маму, подруг, себя.  
— Вообще ты не думай, — Яна отхлёбывает чая, ногу закидывает на ногу, — я не мечтаю сдохнуть, и раньше не мечтала. Просто иногда как накатит — заебало, хочется хорошей жизни — любви, бабла побольше, квартиру, — а всё через жопу, но потом собираешь себя в кучу и вроде не так уж хуёво.  
Вика смотрит на Янину коленку — круглую, светлую. Говорили уже об этом — о том, что не всегда получается сохранять хорошую мину. Яна понимает. И Миша, казалось, понимал.  
— Да, иногда как по кругу какому-то ебучему, из которого выхода не видишь. Учёба, работа, дела по дому, и снова, и опять. Заёбывает.  
— Вот да. — Сначала двигаться начинает голень, потом и коленка, Яна убирает ногу с ноги — чуть расставляет их.  
Взглядом — по тени между ног, по складкам футболки, по растянутым в ухмылку губам, глаза в глаза.  
— Мне кажется, я всё же вырвалась, — признаётся Яна, — к тебе.  
Глаза у неё будто глубокие, сама она честная, интересная, красивая, умная, упоительная…  
— У мн-меня, — сбивается Вика, — так же.  
У поцелуя вкус колбасы с горечью крепкого чая.  
Утро наступает быстро — рвётся сон от звонка будильника.  
— Ещё немного, — бормочет Яна в подушку.  
Вика гладит её по спине под футболкой, пока Яна не поворачивает лицо и, щурясь, не просит:  
— Пожалуйста.  
Глаза у неё закрываются, лицо наполовину в подушке, волосы спутаны, и надо бы встать, сделать кофе, бутерброды, умыться, причесаться, одеться… Губы у Яны улыбаются, светлая родинка около уха, на подбородке белеет прыщ, на другой щеке краснеет. Сейчас, ещё минуточку…  
Красится Яна уже в спешке, костеря эти самые прыщи на все лады. Вика ограничивается тенями и помадой, смотрит, как скользит грифель карандаша, очерчивая глаза, выводя стрелки.  
— Не опаздываешь? — уточняет Яна, когда они выходят из квартиры.  
— Нет, пока. А ты?  
— Почти, но похуй.  
Расстаются они в метро. Вика смотрит, как двери закрываются за потоком людей, вынесшим и Яну. Мотнув головой, достаёт смартфон. Алина пишет, что на пары сегодня вряд ли выберется — лееееееень, — и предлагает сходить в музей современного искусства в субботу. Суббота, суббота... В субботу Яна занята.  
«Давай», — отвечает Вика.  
Субботнее утро начинается с девяти Яниных сообщений.  
«Бля».  
«Сука сегодня на свадьбу к кате а у меня месячные».  
«Пиздец бля вовремя».  
«Ждала их через пару дней».  
«Ненавижу».  
«Живот болит адово».  
«А еще стоять придется».  
«Блядская ебанина».  
«Как твои дела?»  
Яна, должно быть, собирается, красится. В футболке пока и трусах. А трусы обнимает крылышками прокладка. Шуршащая, прижата к коже, намокает от крови.  
Вика переступает с ноги на ногу.  
«У меня точно лучше, чем у тебя, — пишет она. — Собираюсь с Алиной в музей приобщаться к современному исхуйству».  
«Пофоткай если че интересное будет», — получает Вика уже в метро, а следом — селфи, на котором Яна в насыщенно-синем платье в обтяжку, волосы зачесала, наверное сзади собрала заколкой.  
«Я б дала», — отвечает Вика, но Яна уже не в Сети.  
В музее белые стены, экспонаты — стильные и дурацкие, слишком осмысленные и, наоборот, бестолковые, да ещё не разберёшь без пол-литра, где какой случай. Алина застывает в нелепых позах, когда Вика её фотографирует. Сама принимает свой любимый загадочный вид — взгляд в сторону, лицо серьёзное. То, что нужно.  
А ещё нужно что-то сказать, нужно, нужно… Молчание между ними звенит чужими голосами, топотом шагов.  
— Странно так, — усмехается Алина, — непривычно только вдвоём.  
Раньше гуляли компанией — Вика, Алина, Саша и Коля. Появились подработки-работы, у Алины — парень, Саша переехал в Питер. Вдвоём разве что на парах иногда были, сидели каждая над своей тетрадью.  
— Реально. — Вика вздыхает. — А ты с Сашей переписываешься?  
— Редко. Он в гости звал.  
— Меня тоже. Но давно уже, и мы всё никак не могли состыковаться.  
— Та же фигня.  
Они вспоминают, как пили в общаге, пили в парках, пили в квартирах друзей, пили на парах, перелив в термос вино, — второй курс выдался особо напряжённым для печени. Вспоминают, как Сашу раз за разом отшивали девчонки, потому что он стеснялся и вёл себя по-дурацки. Он так себя вёл и на торжественной линейке на первом курсе, но Вика сама тогда нервничала, и глупые вопросы, заикаясь, они задавали друг другу по очереди. Вспоминают, как Колю чуть не выперли из универа. Вспоминают-вспоминают…  
В гладях луж отражается солнце. Даже куртку можно расстегнуть. С тех пор как с Женей телик новый купили, вообще в кино не ходим. Мы с Яной хотели до кино дойти, но дешёвые сеансы вечно в рань — то неудобно, то хуй встанешь. Да цены жесть. Жить вообще дорого. И не говори. Налетает ветерок, развевает полы куртки, забирается под кофту. Нет, расстёгнутой ходить ещё рано.  
Вика и Алина берут кофе и по круассану, устраиваются на лавочке на Гоголевском.  
— Надо было два брать, — говорит потом Алина. — И пофиг, что и так жирная.  
— Да не жирная, — отмахивается Вика.  
— Наверное. — Алина отпивает кофе. — Знаешь, я типа мозгами понимаю, что ну живот небольшой, ну ляжки, но не то чтобы я толстая. Да и чего такого быть толстой? Если, конечно, это уже не совсем жесть, когда ходишь с трудом и самой некомфортно. Но всё равно кажусь себе неприятной. Ещё и Женя иногда как ляпнет, типа бока себе отъела, вроде не с предъявой — беги худей, — но как-то... не очень. И я себя так достала этими мыслями...  
Алина смотрит вниз, на стакан, зажатый между колен. Пальцы подцепляют крышечку — закрывают, подцепляют — закрывают, подцепляют — закрывают.  
— Я же понимаю, это из-за Кирюхи. Он мне изговнял самооценку, мозгами вроде понимаю… — Она усмехается. — Не могу больше так. Записалась к психотерапевту, знакомая одна посоветовала.  
О Кирюхе — бывшем — Алина говорит мало, редко, но метко: хорошее Вика не слышала о нём ни разу. Она его не застала, Алина рассталась с ним незадолго до того, как они начали общаться.  
— Ещё не была?  
— Во вторник вот пойду, стоит две штуки, еле нагребла.  
— Пиздец.  
— И это ещё не из дорогих. — Алина усмехается. — Как-то стрёмно, знаешь... Женя норм отреагировал, типа если тебе так лучше будет, то вперёд, хотя он сам не особо верит в это.  
— Сейчас многие ходят. И это же не значит, что ты психопатка конченая, хуев Ганнибал Лектор во плоти, просто сама не справляешься. И хорошо, если хоть кто-то поможет.  
— Вот и я так думаю.  
Пальцы закрывают стаканчик, обхватывают его удобнее, чтобы закинуть в урну. Алина смотрит на Вику.  
— Ещё по круассанчику? — предлагает та.  
Алина смеётся — и соглашается.  
В метро Вика проверяет сообщения. Яна так и не ответила. Лишь бы времени не было, а не… Вика отключает передачу данных, плюхается на освободившееся место. Сумку — на колени. Наушники — в уши.  
Коля про подругу говорил недавно, ещё от кого-то, кажется, слышала — много кто ходит к психологам или психотерапевтам, уж больше, чем раньше, точно. Помогает ли им? Пустая трата времени, денег? Могут ли они действительно сказать то, до чего никак не додумаешься сама? Должно быть, могут, их ведь учат, и они со стороны смотрят. Каково это было бы — тоже сходить, рассказать, как иногда настроение рушится вмиг, как, бывает, мысли душат? Достойная посещения специалиста проблема? Или ерунда? Недёшево это ещё...  
Переключить песню. Пусть пободрее что-то будет. Яна всё ещё не в Сети. Вот доедет Вика до дома, не забудет проверить, пришла ли платёжка, маме наберёт, ещё Саше напишет — вспоминали же его! — и Яне. Расскажет, как погуляли, накидает фоток из музея. А потом Яна ответит миллионом сообщений о свадьбе и, сто пудов, о доставших месячных. Они договорятся встретиться. Во вторник вроде удобнее всего. Вот бы видеться почаще. Вот бы Яна оставалась ночью не изредка. Вот бы она вечером от учеников шла к Вике, а с утра от Вики — на учёбу. Оставила свои вещи. Вставала по утрам с трудом, но ради неё пришлось бы и самой подниматься с кровати. Вот бы она жила у Вики. Вот бы…  
Вика мотает головой.  
Тьфу-тьфу-тьфу. Не сглазить бы.  
Они действительно встречаются во вторник, Яна притащила с собой чипсов и колы, лежит уже на кровати, переодевшись в домашнее, когда Вика домывает посуду, ещё надо убрать недоеденные макароны в холодильник, протереть стол, помыть руки.  
— Ви-и-ик, — кричит Яна, когда Вика выключает воду, — иди сюда на наше лесбище.  
— Лесбище? — уточняет Вика из кухни.  
— Ну это как лежбище, только...  
Вика своими хохотом мешает ей договорить.  
Наконец можно ходить уже в расстёгнутой куртке, того и глядишь — самое время для ветровки будет. Апрель. Хочется тепла, света, лета, а вот сессию не хочется. Вика пишет об этом Яне по пути с работы на учёбу. В наушниках музыка чуть громче стука колёс состава:  
Мой друг пел, как соловей,  
Да ещё и на слух подбирал аккорды.  
Одновременно носил сандали,  
Носки и длинные шорты...

Классная песня.  
«Бля я боюсь даже думать о сессии», — приходит от Яны и следом: «Пиздец в прошлый раз две пересдачи было», «Ненавижу пресдачи», «В след году диплом скорей бы не могу уже», «Не хуево все но учиться я тупо заебалась».  
Если суета вокруг  
И всё валится из рук,  
Выходи гулять, вынеси попить!..

«Понимаю, — отвечает Вика. — Не хотела идти в магистратуру ваще, сомневалась, но пошла и вроде норм, меньше доебываются».  
Связь пропадает, и сообщение не отправляется.  
— Я жду на качелях, тебя на качелях. / Я жду на качелях, тебя на качелях, — повторяет Мозжухин, и Вика — одними губами — вслед за ним.  
Так и замирает с «тебя» между губ. «Дайте танк» любил Миша, Вика подхватила эту любовь вместе с другими Мишиными увлечениями: фильмами Тарантино, играми на «плейстейшене», летсплеями Куплинова и обзорами Бэдкомедиана. У «Дайте танк» Мише больше всего нравилась «Характеристика» — «Любовь — это когда онанизм не помогает», — да и вообще альбом «Интим». Вика особо нежно относилась к «Дереву»:  
Ну и куда вы спешите глупые? Я просто торчу из трав  
Я дерево-дерево-дерево, ни обязанностей, ни прав.

Они даже были с Мишей на концерте — натанцевались и наорались. В то время между ними всё только начинало напрягаться и рваться. Когда вышел последний альбом, они уже не встречались. Миша сам скинул его — по дружбе, по старой памяти. Вика честно послушала, добавила несколько песен, но натыкаться на них было невыносимо — невозможно было не вспоминать Мишу. А сейчас толком и не вспомнила.  
Вика не реагирует на вибрирующий в руках смартфон. Когда в последний раз думала о Мише? Вспоминала вроде, как всё было и как кончилось. И думала... Думала, а вдруг с Яной тоже кончится, не хотела вернуть, не переживала, а вдруг зря расстались, не боялась зайти на страницу и узнать, что у него отношения или и вовсе свадьба на носу. Надо же. Кажется, отпустило.  
Вика включает песню сначала.  
Вечером она снова её слушает, пока готовит ужин. Сейчас всыплет в картошку перец и кабачок, помидор добавит. И, пока будет тушиться, побреет ноги и сядет за задания в универ. Нож скребёт по разделочной доске, подцепляя последние кусочки кабачка, когда песня прерывается — играет стандартный рингтон.  
— Да бля, — говорит Вика.  
Опускает доску с ножом. Вдруг Яна? Вытирает руки. Вдруг мама?  
Звонит отец.  
Вика таращится на четыре буквы на экране. Будто камень в желудке, а где-то над ним заходится судорожными толчками сердце. Не поднимать бы, нет, нет… А потом волноваться, мало ли что, может, одумался, может, с ним что случилось, и ей звонят об этом сообщить.  
— Алло, — говорит она.  
Отец весел, спрашивает, как дела, удивляется, что давно не общались. Вика отвечает на вопросы, осторожно задаёт свои — как дела? как здоровье? Отец рассказывает подробно. Неужто и вправду соскучился?  
— Слу-у-ушай, — тянет он.  
Вот. Не мог же позвонить просто так. Отбрыкивался от её звонков двумя словами, от просьб о деньгах увиливал. А тут набрал — значит, что-то нужно.  
Отец долго и гладко стелет про налоги, государство, которое обдирает граждан, несправедливость и свои инновационные бизнес-идеи. Вика помешивает рагу и сама не понимает, почему не вешает трубку. Из вежливости? Из глупой надежды, что отец когда-нибудь будет таким, каким казался в детстве, — абсолютно любящим только её?  
— Я уже всё продумал, — заверяет он и пускается в пространные объяснения.  
В детстве Вика его любила больше мамы: он не заставлял доедать кашу, не ругался, не понукал вставать в детский сад. С ним можно было делить секреты от мамы, есть яичницу с салом и играть в солдатиков. Папа пел дурацкие песенки, позволял гулять в соседнем дворе, Лид, ну не ругайся, подумаешь! Лид, ну ерунда! Тс-с-с, маме мы об этом не скажем, Викусь.  
— Викусь, деньги очень нужны, а кредит мне не дают, — говорит отец.  
Вика любила папу больше всех на свете.  
— А Татьяне? — Она усмехается.  
А он любил её, маму, ещё одну женщину и своего сына от неё.  
— Ты же понимаешь, переезд, ремонт, — частит отец.  
Мама выгнала его, как только узнала. Вике тогда было семь. Вика её ненавидела. Не понимала, почему папа не должен жить с ними — он ведь просил его не выставлять, Вика слышала, он хотел остаться, — почему нельзя уехать с ним, почему даже по телефону с ним можно говорить только на глазах у мамы.  
— У Славика поступление, репетиторы, — продолжает отец.  
Потом непонятно стало другое: почему отец не зовёт в гости, почему, если ему набрать, всегда занят и никогда не перезванивает, хотя обещает, почему снова забыл про её день рождения?  
Если бы мама его не выгнала, так бы не было. Не пришлось бы самой чинить велик, помогать маме таскать сумки из магазина, клеить обои и забивать гвозди, чтобы привесить фоторамки.  
— Нет, я не буду брать кредит, — говорит Вика.  
— Викусь…  
— Нет, — говорит она с нажимом, надо замолчать, повесить трубку, надо... — Извини, не могу, — вырывается у неё.  
«Извини» так и крутится-повторяется потом в голове. Не надо было это говорить. Зачем разбазаривать извинения на человека, который никогда не просил прощения?  
Вика сыплет в рагу укроп и орегано.  
«Мудак отец звонил, — пишет она Яне. — Конечно, потому что нужно было бабло. Ненавижу».  
Телефон тёплый, тяжёлый в ладони. Меркнет подсветка, в отражении — расстроенное лицо.  
Вика выключает газ.  
Не в Сети. У ученицы сейчас. Потом ответит, напишет, что это мерзко — если отец вспоминает только из-за денег.  
Ответит же?  
Конечно, ответит и скоро.  
Вика звонит маме, чтобы пожаловаться на отца. Мама это понимает, как никто другой, с ней можно долго припоминать старые его прегрешения и обсасывать свежие.  
Когда телефон вибрирует у уха, Вика сворачивает разговор. Так и есть: Яна. Она сочувствует, пишет, что отец — мудак, рассказывает, что со своим ей говорить не о чем, зато как с детства приучил к спорту, так эта любовь и осталась с ней. И даже теперь она приезжает зимой на каникулах — и они всей семьёй идут кататься на лыжах.  
«А еще я раньше об этом не думала а наверно зимой как раз как приехала загналась», — приходит от Яны, и затем: «Смотрела на родителей и вот вроде норм все», «Типа знаешь как говорят не пьет не бьет уже хорошо», «Но я поняла что ваще никогда не чувствовала что родители друг друга любят», «Никаких там объятий и поцелуев даже телик редко вместе смотрят разное любят», «И как бы судя по датам мама залетела и они поженились», «И хуй знает может так и норм», «Привыкли привязались», «Но есть че то в этом грустное».  
Вика вздыхает над тарелкой с рагу. Вертит в руках вилку. Больше — не лезет, будто полон не только желудок, но и горло.  
У многих ведь так. Настолько — что впору сомневаться, бывает ли иначе. Может, по-другому лишь поначалу? Или все просто не ищут своего человека, соглашаются на неплохого под давлением обстоятельств, мнений, неуверенности, пессимизма?  
«И правда грустно это, — отвечает она. — Хотя в спокойствии есть своя прелесть».  
«Точняк. — Яна присылает вереницу печальных смайликов. — А твои родители давно разошлись?»  
«Ага. Мне семь было».  
Вика накрывает остатки рагу блюдцем, вилку отправляет в раковину.  
«Я потом знаешь че не могла долго понять. Почему мама вела себя, как вела. Она ни хуя про него не говорила. Что он наебался до ребенка на стороне, я, бля, узнала от тети. И я б гораздо раньше поняла, что он ссаное говно, если бы мама мне честно все рассказывала».  
Вика ложится в кровать. Надо бы в душ, но не попереписываешься оттуда, да и попросту лень. Сходит с утра. И ноги ещё денёк подождут, ну и пусть щетина пробилась.  
«Может ей сложно было об этом пиздеть», — приходит от Яны.  
Вика усмехается.  
«Скорее всего. Но а мне не сложно все это было, когда я была подростком? Знаешь, я люблю маму, но щас понимаю, как часто она проебывалась. Не говорила о том, о чем надо, не понимала, где мне нужна поддержка».  
Яна печатает долго — Вика успевает проверить новостную ленту и перейти в паблик с дурацкими мемами с русскими рэперами.  
«Да хуй знает кто не проебывается ваще. Но это не значит что нужно забить и не стараться даже. Моя мама тоже бля всякую поебень творила пыталась указывать мне как правильно и приебывалась с вопросами как я че я но стоило мне рассказать хуесосила. Но меня это бесило и я ей честно высказывала че за хуйня. Как это ни странно но часто она тупо не понимала что меня че то бесит или задевает а так то не хотела меня расстраивать».  
Легко представляется: Яна, ещё школьница, губы свои выразительные поджимает, прёт словами напролом, и её мама — Вика видела фото, — пухлая, такая же большеротая, слушает внимательно, уточняет обстоятельно всё, что нужно, и говорит: «Ну ладно, не буду так делать больше». Викина просто закрылась бы: она видела это не раз, почти незаметное движение мышц лица, хоп! — и она уже тщательно контролирует мимику, показывает нейтральное выражение.  
«Повезло, что она готова идти на уступки, — пишет Вика. — Моя спокойная и понимающая вроде. Так ничего не спизданет, но подумает гору всего».  
Смартфон вибрирует тут же: «Хорошо что ты не умеешь читать мысли».  
Вика смеётся.  
«Кстати, — приходит от Яны, — моя мама вроде как в курсе что я по девушкам. Типа она надеется что это я гипотетически а сама найдут себе мужа но ваще знает».  
Сердце разгоняется — колошматится в рёбра. Господи, как ей смелости-то хватило. Какая она восхищающая.  
«И как ты сказала?»  
«Да почти случайно к слову пришлось. Потом сама же застремалась но она вроде норм. Осторожненько так выведала у меня не пизжу ли я об этом на каждом углу и не обматываюсь ли радужными флагами но не говорила что это все от сатаны и навязано развращенной гейропой».  
Вика отправляет три смеющихся смайлика и пытается улыбнуться.  
«Не хочешь завтра приехать?» — добавляет она.  
Яна долго не читает сообщение. В комнате всё серое, под одеялом тепло, Вика гладит себя по животу, — может, подрочить? — скользит пальцами по резинке трусов. Забыла про задания в универ, но это на понедельник, завтра только на работу, хорошо хоть зарплата скоро, у отца-то небось тоже немаленькая, вечно он получает чёрт пойми где и как и немало, но никогда на алименты не хватало, всё он безработный, ага, как же, а теперь ещё кредит за него бери и надейся, что вернёт, нашёл дуру, лучше б не звонил, не появлялся, сгинул бы — не сдох, просто был где-то далеко, мудак, уёбок, су!.. Смартфон вибрирует. Завтра Яна может. Вот и хорошо. Зачем об отце думать, когда есть Яна. Она придёт вечером, в магазин, может, за вином заглянет или пивом, опять с порога шагнёт близко-близко, своими невозможными губами вожмётся в рот, будет везде, её станет много, она устроится в кухне рядом, рассядется перед телевизором, сходит в душ, прижмётся в постели, опять будет немного жарко, но всё равно хорошо, а с утра Яна еле встанет, Вика приготовит ей завтрак и подождёт, пока она накрасится. Жаль, ей к ученику. Надо будет предложить, чтобы она и завтра вечером приехала. Чтоб осталась на выходные. Вот приедет завтра — Вика и спросит. А Яна задумается и скажет, что сможет. Или нет. Вдруг откажется? Вдруг?.. К чёрту. Спать. Спать. Заснуть бы скорее. Вика представляет, как приступает к заданию в универ, и вырубается через три минуты.  
Вечером в субботу она у метро. Яну, тёплую, пахнущую сигаретами, можно обнять — сильно и крепко: носом — в волосы, руками — по кожаной куртке, грудью — мягко вжимаясь в грудь.  
— Зайдём в магаз? — спрашивает Вика. — Макароны кончились.  
— И никакого стратегического запаса?  
Яна шагает рядом — руки в карманах кожанки. Ветер. Небо краснеет за домами, а сверху, над головами, брезжит в лазури бледный месяц.  
— Весь сожрала. — Вика разводит руками. — У меня стресс: я живу!  
Яна смеётся — прорезаются тонкие морщинки у глаз под росчерками карандаша.  
— А я спецом по акции беру по пять пачек, — говорит Яна, — чтоб, если потрачусь под ноль, всё равно было что жрать. — Она придерживает дверь улыбающейся Яне.  
В магазине они торчат дольше, чем думали: Яна уговаривает попробовать новые макароны, что к чаю, всегда не так-то просто выбрать, да и попробуй придумай, что будешь есть в ближайшие дни на завтрак, обед и ужин, кроме чипсов, которые Яна хватает первым делом.  
— Да, пакет нужен, — говорит Вика на кассе, вроде замечала, что пакет с пакетами почти пустой. — Два, — поправляется она.  
Яна помогает укладывать покупки, пока замешкавшийся со своим пакетом дедок говорит:  
— Пакеты надо свои приносить, зачем покупать? Экономьте, девочки.  
Вика и Яна таращатся на него. Сердце колотится — сейчас как пристанет, не отвертишься, бывают такие люди, поговорить им хочется очень, и вроде иногда даже интересно бывает, но не вовремя, но — неловко. Дедок последним убирает в пакет батон и, прежде чем уйти, ещё раз наставляет ходить со своим пакетом.  
Уже на улице Яна и Вика смеются.  
— Странный такой, — говорит Вика.  
— Ага. — Яна кивает. — Хотя я вообще стараюсь не покупать пакеты, но не из-за экономии. Я и одежду когда беру, отказываюсь от пакета. На хуя? Пакеты-то не разлагаются, лучше уж по минимуму таким пользоваться.  
— Согласна. — Вика перехватывает пакет поудобнее — ручки всё равно впиваются в ладонь. — Хотя мне не особо удаётся, мусор опять же через жопу у нас сортируют, макулатуру пробовала сдавать — копейки, — но батарейки в пункты отвожу, кофе обычно с собой если беру, то в термосе, в стаканах-то картонных не только картон, да и картон тоже жалко.  
— Вот-вот. Вообще, прикинь, сколько отходов в одном каком-нибудь ебучем «Маке» — и всё на один сраный раз, чтоб пожрать за три секунды? А это всё? — Яна потрясает пакетом — пачки чипсов шуршат друг о друга и об упаковку макарон. — Сложно отказаться, но я стараюсь. — Она вздыхает. — Мешочки себе заказала для овощей и фруктов — ну взамен пакетиков, которые в супермаркете берёшь. Они же вообще — только чтоб взвесить и домой принести, потом сразу, бля, в помойку.  
А ведь правда. Может, купить тоже? Заменить пакет с пакетами на мешок с мешочками?  
— Где покупала? — спрашивает Вика.  
— Заказывала на сайте, скину потом ссылку.  
Позже преследует чувство, что что-то забыла, что-то не так. Вика пытается поймать его, облечь в мысли, но не выходит ни за ужином, ни уже на диване, когда они решают, что посмотреть.  
— Ты любишь «Бесконечную историю», а это, на минуточку, кино очень на любителя. Ну не нравится мне, извини, весь фильм не понимать, что происходит, — признаётся Яна.  
Вика закатывает глаза, но улыбается. Вот может Яна так: спорит о вкусах, но мягко.  
— Хотя иногда я смотрю и такое, ладно. Тот фильм, что ты советовала, — «В доме» вроде? — охуенный, пусть и странный. Но эту муть скандинавскую даже не предлагай, я не рискну, давай по классике.  
— Ну и что же?  
— «Людей Икс», может?  
Кто бы сомневался, что «Марвел».  
— Не смотрела.  
— Ну тогда я обязана просветить, — загорается Яна. — Начнём с первого фильма.  
И, пожалуй, даже если Вика не любитель такого кино, это неважно — когда Яна лежит на ней, устроила на груди голову, комментирует происходящее на экране, рассказывает, как сама смотрела в первый раз, как во второй — в третий она смотрела только «Первый класс», потому что имеет слабость к Макэвою — даже в фильме «Грязь», глянь его, он очень специфический, вот тебе точняк зайдёт. Под Викиной ладонью Янины волосы — мягкие, почти до плеч. Вика пропускает их сквозь пальцы от тёмных корней до крашенных светлых кончиков.  
— Уже длинные такие, — замечает она, пока на экране Чарльз говорит с Эриком, — отращиваешь?  
— Ага, решила. — Яна кивает. — Надоела одна и та же стрижка. Я б, конечно, налысо подстриглась — это радикальнее, — но пока смелости не хватает.  
— Вот прям налысо? — вскидывает брови Вика.  
— А что, ты меня перестанешь любить?  
Вика моргает, любить, любить, нет, конечно, не перестанет, но это серьёзно так, не говорить же серьёзно, честно о таком, нет, нет...  
— Я тебя буду любить, даже если ты набьёшь татуху с надписью «Хуй» на лбу, — наконец находится она с ответом.  
— Извини, но если уж набивать на лбу, то только «Пизду». — Яна хохочет.  
— Очень по-лесбийски.  
— А ты как думала? А вообще реально почему бы не налысо? Я бы попробовала много что, а уж с волосами в этом плане легче всего: они отрастают.  
— И что бы?  
Волосы под пальцами гладкие, мягкие, каково было бы без них — с тонкообтягивающей череп кожей, с щетиной, с ёжиком? Так же ощущалось бы, как на щеках у Миши? Как на своих бритых ногах? Или иначе? Как бы она выглядела? Непривычно, наверное: причёска вообще сильно меняет образ.  
— Ну-у-у, разное. Типа, знаешь, как в анекдоте. «Почему, говоря: «В жизни надо попробовать всё», люди имеют в виду наркотики и экстремальные виды спорта, а не шахматы?» Вот и я бы хотела и взобраться на Эверест, и травку попробовать, и научиться вязать, и выучить японский — к примеру.  
— А шахматы? — спрашивает Вика.  
— Папа научил в детстве, а потом я ещё в кружок го ходила, так что напротив строки «всякие умные игры» у меня жирная галочка. А ты что бы хотела?  
Быть с тобой. Не чувствовать бессилие. Не лажать. Иметь смелость мечтать и добиваться желаемого. Не чувствовать, что в том, что встаёшь с постели, нет смысла. Не переживать по мелочам.  
— С парашютом прыгнуть, — говорит Вика.  
Тоже было бы интересно. Страшно, зато вызов себе. И красиво, наверное — если не жмуришься, визжа.  
Волосы скользят между пальцев. Росомаха выпускает когти. Яна убирает руку с Викиного живота — становится холодно от этого, пусто, — и вот уже смартфон перед её лицом — слепит экраном.  
— Что ты делаешь? — хмурится Вика.  
— Гуглю, что нужно, чтоб прыгнуть с парашютом.  
— Серьёзно?  
— Ну да. Желания надо исполнять. Не думаю, что это пиздец сложное, хоть и не из лёгких.  
— Но не сейчас же...  
— Прыгнуть сейчас точно не удастся, но погуглить я могу. — Яна параллельно набирает текст — цокают бордовые ногти по экрану.  
Господи, а если и вправду удастся прыгнуть? Бля, бля, но Яна так готова исполнять желания, Яна такая чудесная, такая тёплая, терпкопахнущая, родная.  
— А зна-аешь, что-о я ещё хочу-у? — тянет Вика.  
Яна мотает головой — судя по движениям пальца, прокручивает текст на экране.  
— Я бы хотела, чтобы ты была голая и я могла бы, ну, я... — Господи, обычное дело ведь, почему щёки печёт и говорится так с трудом? — Могла бы тебе того... языком.  
Яна роняет смартфон Вике на грудь, лицо поднимает, таращится, губы её приоткрылись — её великолепные губы, — и она уточняет:  
— Серьёзно?  
— Ага. — Вика кивает, как же горят щёки.  
Про смартфон Яна долго не вспоминает, с экрана ноутбука долетает грохот взрывов, громкое дыхание, напряжённая музыка, отсветы ложатся на кожу, на одежду, на волосы. Во рту у Яны сигаретно, она льнёт, привставая на локтях, руками — футболку с неё, пальцами — по коже под резинку спортивных штанов, которые она привезла с собой — вот бы она их оставила, возвращалась бы к ним, — под кружево трусов, по гладкому. Яна тоже тянет с Вики футболку, её губы на груди, влажно — по соску, пальцы обхватывают, мнут.  
Отстраниться-спуститься, посмотреть на Яну — глаза в глаза, пока скользит ткань по ногам. Яна растрёпанная. У Яны расширившиеся глаза. На ней пятнами-бликами свет. Бледная кожа, выступающий пупок, грудь обвисающая — чуть утекающая в подмышки. У Яны мягкие ляжки, Яна раскидывает ноги, Яну можно гладить по лобку, пальцами ласкать, чувствовать напряжение в розовом, чувствовать, какая она мокрая, наклоняться и целовать гладкую кожу, она была в душе, не должно быть неприятно, да и красивая она там, везде, Яна, Яна, и почему бы и нет, а вдруг налажает, не получится, не понравится, бля, бля, к чёрту! Губами — вжаться, проникать, пробовать, языком — размашисто, сильно, с пальцами в своих волосах, с ногами, сжимающими плечи, терпко, по подбородку течёт, носом — о лобок, губами — внутрь поцелуй за поцелуем в раскрытое и нежное. С экрана в уши — крики, ближе-тише — охи Яны. Челюсть ноет, не заклинило бы, языком — смачно, опять и снова, снизу, изнутри вверх до гладкой кожи, спину тянет, ещё, да, надо? Языком — снизу доверху, задерживаясь, облизывая, обдразнивая, теребя. И — ноги на плечах сжимаются, Яна выстанывает: «Блядь». Ещё разок языком едва, щекой — на лобок. Ноги больше не давят на плечи, Янины пальцы по голове едва гладят, Вика чувствует, что по её ляжке между ног течёт. И стонет, когда Яна тянет её на себя и проникает — пальцами внизу, языком в рот.  
Яна остаётся ещё на четыре ночи. Уезжает днём, когда надо на учёбу или к ученикам, но возвращается.  
Прежде чем засесть за подготовку к занятиям с учениками, Яна подсовывает Вике мангу, которая ей понравилась, и Вика окунается в сливающиеся в одну жизни двух друзей, и под одобрительным взглядом Яны попеременно то хохочет, то ревёт.  
Они много разговаривают, и не только о манге. Димка, кажется, начал встречаться, иначе не объяснить его «я просто так спрашиваю»-вопросы о том, как вести себя с девушками. Они ему советуют в четыре руки, что главное не думать, что женщина — существо с другой планеты, мы отличаемся, но хотим одного и того же по сути: секса, заботы и заботиться, проводить время вместе, иметь возможность говорить честно и обо всём, что волнует. Яна собирается к родителям на майские, не может решить, что привезти им. Близняшкам-то легко: Яна косметики надарит, она уже почти всё купила, соскучилась по ним дико, в переписке глухо выходит общаться, их вообще попробуй выведи на откровенность с кем-то кроме как друг с другом. А с подарками родителям сложнее. Это так непривычно, что им нужно дарить что-то и серьёзное — не как в детстве, когда можно было обойтись поделками и рисованными открытками. Вика очень любила это дело, и её растрогало, когда однажды она нашла все поделки на антресолях маминого шкафа. Раньше часто туда забиралась — когда становилось совсем плохо, а мамы дома не было. Тихо, спокойно, темно, мягко и пахнет лавандой. А Яна тоже любила в детстве рыться в мамином шкафу: доставала оттуда всякие платки, берет, который мама тысячу лет не носила, туфли на выход, мастерила из всего этого наряды при помощи булавок и ловко завязывая узелки, а потом дефилировала перед зеркалом — чаще с подружками. Любимым Викиным занятием в детстве было изводить мамины гели, шампуни и кремы в какую-то непонятную жижу — это называлось химией и очень увлекало. Вика и Яна сходятся на том, что, чтобы быть родителями, нужно охуеть какое терпение. Яна уставала с сёстрами и пока не готова к детям, Вика вообще не знает, как с ними обращаться, а роды вызывают у неё суеверный ужас.  
Вечером, когда Яна уже спит рядом, Вика представляет, как она постепенно перевозит к ней свои вещи, как соглашается жить вместе, как приходит вечерами домой, как об этом узнают родители и принимают, как они усыновляют ребёнка, как... Хватит, перед глазами светлая квартира, светлые же детские макушки, и всё такое светлое, хватит, совсем уж мечты, совсем расчувствовалась, да ведь разве её мечта, а не то, что, по мнению всех вокруг, должно быть мечтой? Солнечный свет заливает гостиную, макушки, улыбка Яны, хватит, не надо... Вика кривится. Завтра позвонит маме, помоет полы, спросит у Алины, как дела, вроде она должна была дойти до психотерапевта. Вика повторяет про себя этот план — совершенно точно исполнимый и нужный — пять раз, прежде чем засыпает.  
В среду Яна извиняется, что вечером не сможет приехать: куча дел скопилась.  
— Ничего, — говорит Вика. — Как сможешь.  
— Постараюсь разгрести поскорее, — обещает Яна.  
Ничего, думает Вика в метро, всего пару дней — и приедет. Яна точно хочет проводить больше времени вместе, она об этом говорила — о том, что даже за делами сидеть вместе приятнее, совсем не как с соседками, когда это вынуждено. И о том, что не напрягает молчание.  
На работе выясняется, что Вика оплошала вчера — по невнимательности, — приходится переделывать, её даже не ругают, но стыдно, чёрт, ну и дура. Но ничего, перечертит, всякое бывает, все мы люди.  
Алине понравился психотерапевт, дал возможность кое на что взглянуть под другим углом, надо будет ещё походить. У мамы всё по-прежнему, только дядь Витя подхватил ангину, лечится-отлёживается. Вика моет полы, отвечает на Янины сообщения. Яна видит Дашу пять минут и уже хочет ей въебать. Яна отвлеклась от реферата на мангу, снова про геев — какую же ещё? Яне лень готовить.  
«Я бы тебя накормила», — пишет Вика.  
Сейчас Яна ответит, что была бы рада, что сможет послезавтра или хотя бы в выходные. Вот сейчас.  
«Я была бы рада», — приходит от Яны. И всё.  
Ничего. Не должна же она каждый миг думать, когда они увидятся. Не должна же она знать, что именно хочет Вика от неё услышать. Ничего. Ничего.  
Вика забирается под одеяло. Всё с утра — и душ, и посуда, и блядская жизнь.  
Сон прерывистый, она то бегает от неясной тени, то таращится в потолок, то сидит, сгорбившись, в туалете. Скорей бы утро.  
Но утром, когда трезвонит будильник, ночной бодрости уже как ни бывало. Надо встать и выключить. Надо. Надо.  
И зачем? Опять идти на работу, где она снова налажает, где в лицо скажут, что ничего страшного, а за спиной подумают, что дура, что это её вина. Вика уже слышала такое о других сотрудниках и сотрудницах, вряд ли с ней иначе обходятся. А потом — снова идти в универ, молчать на парах и поддерживать в перерывах разговор с Колей и Алиной, не всегда зная, что сказать. Снова переписываться с Яной и думать-думать.  
Будильник надрывается.  
Встать бы.  
Живот болит. Поза неудобная. Или с желудком проблемы. Не надо налегать на пиво и чипсы. А что тогда останется, если лишать себя приятных мелочей? Ну, для души.  
Ничего.  
Яна.  
Эй, у тебя есть Яна. У тебя есть ты сама, есть силы, чтобы встать, чтобы не изводить себя мыслями.  
Вика встаёт. Краситься времени не хватает, на подбородке вскочил прыщ. Яна с вечера ничего не написала.  
Не то чтобы она пишет каждую ночь. Не то чтобы обязана с утра заваливать Вику смайликами и эмодзи.  
Вика желает ей хорошего дня и отключает вайфай.  
Да, понятное дело, это бред. Яне всё так же нравится Вика. Но на сколько это?  
Надолго? Смешно.  
Надолго — если вы одного пола и в России? Если вы давите не только сами на себя и друг на друга — если, чуть что, на вас готовы надавить все вокруг?  
Хватит. Хватит. Не надо об этом думать. В ней говорит пессимизм. Не попробуешь — не узнаешь. Пробует, конечно, но что будет потом?  
Вика вставляет наушники в уши и открывает новостную ленту.  
День несётся мимо — работой, учёбой, друзьями, сообщениями во «Вконтакте».  
А назавтра снова надо поднять себя с постели, почистить зубы, приготовить завтрак, пойти на работу.  
Надо. Надо.  
Надо не думать о плохом. Или хотя бы относиться к нему с юмором. Или прочувствовать-перетерпеть. Вечером по дороге домой Вика старательно выбирает музыку под настроение.  
— Дрянного вина пакет, я выгляну из окна, — играет в наушниках. — За солнышком, как лакеи, пиздохают облака...  
Самое то.  
На словах «Ну и на хуй мне выходить, жизнь ёбаная тоска» открывающая в такт рот Вика улыбается.  
И вправду ведь ёбаная тоска — у каждого своя. Жила раньше с ней и дальше проживёт. Всем, бля, назло — себе назло.  
Ошиблась на работе, мечты не факт что исполнятся, Яна не рядом, да ещё и, занятая, редко отвечает, и пакеты в пакете с пакетами кончились. Конец света, не иначе. Кстати, стоит купить себе холщовую сумку, чтобы в магазин ходить, и мешочки многоразовые, может, заказать.  
Вика занимается этим, намывает посуду, спрашивает у Яны, когда та приедет.  
«Завтра норм?» — приходит почти сразу же.  
Яна остаётся в этот раз на три ночи. С ней можно лежать рядом, расчёсывать пальцами её волосы, пересматривая «Стального алхимика». Можно таращиться в потолок, пока она курит на балконе, чувствовать, как глаза болят уже, но не закрыть, не двинуться. Можно прижимать её к себе — греть холодные руки, целовать горько-сигаретные губы. Можно не находить сил улыбаться и отговариваться больной головой. И замереть, когда Яна встанет рядом, в руках — стакан и блистер аспирина.  
— Выпей.  
Таблетка горечью и сухостью заполняет рот, сползает медленно по пищеводу, застревает — водой не смоешь. Или это не она?  
— Спасибо, — говорит Вика.  
Яна такая хорошая, сразу за таблеткой умчалась, волнуется, переживает, заботится, чудесная, а Вика ей соврала. Вика не знает толком, что ответить на Янину болтовню о сёстрах, кроме коротких «ага», «я мечтала о братьях-сёстрах в детстве», «охуенно», «ну бля». Вика гладит по боку кружку указательным пальцем и хохочет, когда Яна говорит:  
— Ты это как-то очень по-лесбийски делаешь. Может, лучше меня потрогаешь? — но смех затихает, и улыбаться снова нет сил.  
Спрашивает, всё ли в порядке, Яна не сразу, хотя подступается — смотрит внимательно, говорит: «Слушай», но продолжает про что-нибудь к чаю, фильмы Тарантино и любимые прокладки.  
— Всё норм? — наконец говорит она, когда Вика, домыв посуду, вытирает полотенцем руки.  
— Да.  
Ничего же ужасного не произошло.  
— Точно? Просто всё типа норм, но ты будто загруженная. Я понимаю, заебалась. Но, если что, ты всегда можешь рассказать.  
Не стоит говорить — вдруг не поймёт, как Миша. Вдруг и вовсе не примет. Да и ерунда это, просто настроение ни к чёрту, дня два — и полегчает. Яна сидит на табурете, смотрит снизу вверх — губы её не разъезжаются толком, края опустились, кожа у глаз ненакрашенно-нежная.  
Не стоит говорить.  
Яна даже не моргает, кажется. Совсем близко, в своих спортивных штанах и Викиной любимой красной футболке — свою заляпала соусом в обед.  
Вика говорит — давится словами, глотает части, выплёвывает остатки-обрубки:  
— Не знаю, работа, налажала, боюсь, вдруг у нас всё кончится, вдруг налажаю с тобой, бывает так — всё разом, и хуёво, не причины — срань, не могу не думать, мечтаю — не исполнится вдруг, вдруг, пытаюсь держать в руках себя, но иногда сложно вырваться из тоски ёбаной.  
Сопли текут из носа — сопли ли? Щёки мокрые. И Яна прижимается к ним губами, притискивает Вику к себе. Между ними — Викины кулаки, сжимающие-мнущие мокрое полотенце. Ни миллиметра воздуха, откровенность, слёзы — и Янины.  
— Бля, знала бы ты, как хочу тебе помочь, но не знаю как. — Яна хлюпает носом. — И от этого охуеть как больно.  
Потом они говорят спокойнее — лёжа в кровати после душа. Яну тоже иногда всё достаёт — сил нет. Бывает, она не может заставить себя встать в институт — какой в этом смысл? Не может заставить сделать уборку. Не может отстоять своё мнение перед человеком, задвигающим явную дичь. Яна ненавидит себя за слабости и борется с ними, лишь бы это не испытывать. Если бы только было легко! Вика не знает, нормально ли иногда хандрить или это уже за какой-то гранью. Это стыдно — что ей плохо удаётся справиться с чувствами самой, а втягивать других нет прока: да, слова поддержки радуют, но недолго. И впору ещё больше расстраиваться оттого, что тебя поддержали, а тебе этого мало.  
— Думаю пойти к психотерапевту, — говорит Вика. — Вряд ли всё решится по мановению волшебной психопалочки, но тупо вариться в этом и даже не попробовать.  
— Ты там осторожнее только с палочками, — наказывает Яна.  
С ней можно шутить дурацкие шутки, громко смеяться, отодвигаться перед сном, если жарко, греть ей ноги с утра, зажав между своими. Можно вставать раньше неё и готовить завтрак. Можно заказать кружку с её любимыми героями из «Эха террора», чтобы просто так подарить. Можно снова и снова тихонечко мечтать и тихонечко себя одёргивать.  
В понедельник они выходят даже не в последний момент и решают пройтись дворами. Светит солнце, обе уже в ветровках. Вокруг — панельные высотки, писк домофонов, детские крики и смех. Спешат по тротуарам люди.  
— О, детская площадка, — говорит Яна, останавливаясь. — Ты же любишь на качелях кататься? Хочешь?  
В стороне и вправду площадка — лесенки, песочница, карусель и качели.  
— Сейчас? — Вика моргает, замерев.  
— Ну да.  
На работу надо ведь. Как так, нельзя же… Не успевает Вика открыть рот, как Яна хватает её за руку и тянет к качелям. На площадке почти никого, только высокий парень ходит по дорожкам, прижав к уху смартфон — и когда вы можете? а в другое время? Вика плюхается на качели.  
— Давай сумку, — просит Яна. — Я мастер раскачивать. Всё детство до солнышка качала всех.  
— На этих солнышком никак. — Вика звякает цепями-подвесами.  
— Ни хуя сейчас не понимают в площадках. Безопасность, пф-ф. — Яна хватается за цепь.  
Вику дёргает, но после нескольких движений она уже качается ровно, ноги только приходится расставлять, чтобы не задевать кроссовками резиновое покрытие.  
Вверх-вниз-вверх, кач-кач-кач, сильнее-сильнее! Яна даже подпрыгивает, будто старается устроить солнышко, несмотря на цепи и железные ограничители, или просто задержать качели наверху.  
Когда надо на работу, надо потом в универ, надо, надо...  
Надо жить.  
Вика смеётся.  
Наверху всё внутри замирает — чуть расслабляется внизу, чтобы снова застыть наверху. Вот бы остаться в этой точке — счастливой и хохочущей, полной адреналина и любви к Яне.  
Жаль, это нереально.  
Зато реально — сделать всё возможное, чтобы взлетать чаще, зависать дольше. И рядом есть Яна, готовая удержать наверху.


End file.
